


Истина

by meganixel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Мастер и Маргарита - Михаил Булгаков | The Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe, Army, M/M, Post-War, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: Правду говорить легко и приятно.





	1. Станнис

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauritta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauritta/gifts).



> Неоднократные, в том числе сюжетные, отсылки к линии Пилата и Иешуа в романе "Мастер и Маргарита". Действие происходит в Вестеросе, уровень развития технологий соответствует примерно середине 20 века. За счет типичного для кроссовера наложения образов присутствует определенный ООС Джона.  
> Автор благодарит SpleenlessExtortionist и i.f.karamazov за неоценимую помощь в доработке фанфика.

В сером мундире с широкими погонами, тяжелой походкой, ранним утром десятого месяца с начала войны на крыльцо штаб-квартиры вышел генерал Станнис Баратеон.

Более всего на свете генерал ненавидел запах жасминовых духов, которыми пользовалась его оставшаяся в Пределе нелюбимая женушка, и все теперь предвещало нехороший день, так как запах этот начал преследовать генерала с рассвета. Станнису с утра показалось, что запах жасмина источает засыхающая фиалка на подоконнике, что даже к бензиновому запаху примешивается проклятый жасмин. 

Генерал едва слышно скрипнул зубами и достал из кармана помятую пачку тех самых дешевых сигарет, которые курили почти все рядовые и ни один более генерал армии Штормленда. Он надеялся, что резкий табачный запах перебьет жасминовый, но не тут-то было. Станнис поморщился, но курить не перестал. Он оглядел лагерь, разбитый два месяца назад на окраине приграничного городка Миллтаун на территории больницы. Небольшую площадь ограждал черный больничный забор, поверх которого наспех натянули колючую проволоку. Периметр патрулировали часовые, в куцем больничном садике в грязи утопал армейский внедорожник. Еще один автомобиль защитного окраса въезжал на территорию лагеря, преодолевая колдобины. Наблюдая за ходом его движения, Станнис надеялся, что дела новоприбывших не имеют ничего общего с ним. Когда из машины вышел полковник Моран, Станнис понял, что его надежды, скорее всего, не оправдаются.

— Разрешите обратиться, товарищ генерал.

Станнис равнодушно взглянул на подошедшего полковника, затем коротко кивнул, не утруждая себя ответом. 

— Тут на одного рядового поступил донос, — полковник понизил голос, как это случалось всегда, если ему предстояло завести речь о деликатных, неоднозначных ситуациях, выходящих за границы его компетенции. — Пишут, что ведет разговоры, понижающие боевой дух солдат. Ну, решили с ним поговорить. Ночью. А его не оказалось на месте. Прочесали все неподалеку, нашли. Пекло его разберет, зачем он отошел от лагеря, но состава преступления нет. А потом выяснилось, что он из Нордленда.

— Какой идиот взял его в армию? — Станнис скривился, как это случалось всегда, когда он видел хаос и разброд в войсках. — По закону о воинской службе его не должны были призвать.

— Он гражданин Штормленда, товарищ генерал. Получил гражданство два года назад. 

— Ясно. Допрашивали?  
— Нет. То есть…  
— Я понял. Он сейчас в машине?  
— Так точно.  
— Приведите.

Двое солдат выволокли из машины и поставили перед генералом человека лет двадцати. Он выглядел довольно худым, руки были связаны за спиной, под правым глазом красовался синяк, в углу рта — ссадина с запекшейся кровью.

— Свободны, — кивнул Станнис.  
— Товарищ генерал, это может быть небезопасно…  
— Вы считаете, я не в состоянии справиться с обезоруженным связанным молокососом, полковник? — холодно поинтересовался Станнис.

— Никак нет, — растерялся полковник, протянул Станнису пару исписанных грязно-желтых листов, затем все же отошел. Станнис удовлетворенно проводил его взглядом. Он не любил, когда ему мешали вести какие бы то ни было дела. Затем открыл, пробежался взглядом по строчкам и, наконец, обратился к рядовому:  
— Известно ли тебе, рядовой Сноу, что на тебя поступил донос?  
— Так точно, ваше превосходительство.  
— Ты подрывал боевой дух солдат?  
— Ваше превосходительство, мне незачем заниматься столь бессмысленными вещами.  
— Стало быть, кто-то лжет — либо ты, либо доносчик.

Станнис ожидал ответа, но его не последовало. Станнис продолжал.  
— Как давно в Штормленде?  
— Пять лет.  
— Известно ли тебе, что ты не должен был подлежать призыву, как человек, имеющий двойное гражданство?  
— Я не был уверен, ваше превосходительство, и не имел возможности спросить. Нас всех просто собрали и отвезли в часть, переписали имена и отправили на фронт.

Станнис скрипнул зубами и пообещал себе узнать, какой идиот так халатно подошел к вопросу призыва.  
— Тебя пытались найти ночью, рядовой Сноу, чтобы выяснить ряд вопросов, связанных с доносом. Тебя не оказалось на месте. Как ты можешь это объяснить?  
— Я пытался самовольно покинуть армию Штормленда, ваше превосходительство.

Брови Станниса поползли вверх. Он уставился на подчиненного, пытаясь понять, что это — неудачная шутка, признак слабоумия или тяга к изощренному самоубийству… Взгляд рядового был прямым, ясным и серьезным. Сказать, что Станнис был удивлен — ничего не сказать.

— Собирался дезертировать? — уточнил Станнис, желая убедиться, что не ослышался и все правильно понял.  
— Так точно.  
— И ты так спокойно говоришь мне об этом?

— Правду говорить легко и приятно, — отозвался рядовой. Станнис вгрызался в него пристальным взглядом, пытаясь понять, что же кроется за этими словами — издевка? Вероятнее всего, так оно и было.

— Ты смеешься надо мной, рядовой?   
— Никак нет.  
— Известно ли тебе, что дезертирство есть нарушение священного долга солдата, которое карается смертью?  
— Так точно, — равнодушно произнес Сноу.  
— И почему же ты собрался покинуть армию, рядовой?  
— Потому что правительство Штормленда совершило большую ошибку, ваше превосходительство. 

Станнису показалось, что он ослышался. Не то чтобы на его глазах провинившиеся никогда не хорохорились, но редко делали это столь спокойно, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Ты, судя по всему, считаешь себя умным малым, рядовой Сноу? — лицо Станниса исказилось в усмешке. — Ты считаешь, что твоя юношеская спесь наделяет тебя правом осуждать старших по чину?  
— Никак нет, ваше превосходительство. Однако я имею право на собственное мнение. И оно вполне может оказаться истиной.

— Хочешь узнать ИСТИНУ, рядовой Сноу? Поскольку твое мнение безразлично всем, кроме тебя, нет никакой разницы, существует оно или нет. Чье мнение действительно важно — так это мое по поводу твоей дальнейшей судьбы. Неужели ты настолько глуп, чтобы раздражать меня?  
— Неужели вы предпочли бы, чтобы я отвечал вам ложью?

Станнис нахмурился.  
— Дезертир и поборник лжи, ну надо же. Что ж, рядовой Сноу, пусть тебе откроется ИСТИНА о том, что тебя ожидает после моего решающего слова. Чтобы тебе было легче, подскажу — открывшаяся тебе ИСТИНА, вполне вероятно, окажется последней в твоей недолгой жизни.  
— Ваша воля, генерал, — сощурился Сноу. — Ибо ИСТИНА состоит в том, что вам нравится видеть, как хоть где-то ваше мнение играет решающую роль.

Станнис почувствовал, как привычно опущенные по швам руки сжимаются в кулаки, и понадеялся, что ничем более не выдал своих эмоций.  
— Ты не единственный любитель последних дерзостей, рядовой Сноу. Вопрос в том, стоит ли учить тебя уважению к старшим по званию, если уже сегодня твое тело закопают в ближайшем подлеске?

— К вам ведь не слишком прислушиваются на военных советах, не дают установить свои порядки, — задумчиво продолжал Сноу, впиваясь в генерала пристальным взглядом. — Вас раздражает, что вы не являетесь главнокомандующим и не можете положить конец царящему в военных силах Штормленда хаосу. А может, и вовсе изменить политический курс страны, хотя не думаю, чтобы вы возражали против политики объединения… — Сноу дернулся, когда в его щеку вжался горящий окурок, но Станнис не дал наглецу отстраниться. Сноу крепко зажмурился и зашипел от боли. Станнис внимательно смотрел на дезертира вблизи, стараясь не выдать своего потрясения и гнева. Часто обреченные на казнь выкрикивали ему в лицо «Провались в пекло!», сыпали оскорблениями, поливали грязью. Станнис привык не обращать на это ни малейшего внимания, лишь с еле заметным удовлетворением смотреть, как впоследствии стекленеют только что горевшие ненавистью глаза. Но еще никто не говорил ему того, что действительно бы задело за живое, проехалось по самому больному… ИСТИНА, вспомнил Станнис. Глупо было не признавать, что так больно ранить могла только она. «Провались ты в пекло, ИСТИНА».

Дезертир помолчал недолго. Морщась от боли, он продолжал:  
— Скажите, какую выгоду даст вам участие в этой войне? Генеральскую пенсию? Одобрение старшего брата?

Рука Станниса нащупала нож на поясе, крепко сжала. Нет, нельзя. Отрезать ему язык равносильно тому, чтобы показать свою слабость тем, кто поведет ублюдка на казнь. Самым страшным было то, что сказанное рядовым Сноу действительно потрясло генерала. Станнис предпочитал не думать о том, что его ждет по окончании войны, потому что противный внутренний голос тут же начинал нашептывать — ничего. Ничего хорошего. О тебе забудут так же, как в свое время это сделал Роберт. Удастся ли Штормленду отстоять захваченный ранее так удачно Риверленд или даже после этой долгой утомительной кампании присоединить гордый Вестленд… Даже если Штормленд объединит под своим началом в конце концов все семь республик, для него, для Станниса, это не изменит ничего. Власть ускользает из его рук, слава и любовь народа достаются другим генералам. 

— Разумеется, вы уже не раз думали о том, чтобы воспользоваться хаосом войны и осуществить переворот. Но знаете, чего вам не хватает для воплощения этого замысла в жизнь? Верных людей. Не тех, которые сейчас хвастают направо и налево знакомством с генералом, а, стоит вам впасть в немилость, тут же отвернутся. А тех, кто последует за вами всюду…

Станнис поймал себя на том, что слушает дезертира с неким извращенным, болезненным удовольствием. Слушает будто бы собственные мысли, от которых отрекался, от которых абстрагировался… и которые вернулись к нему — чужими словами. Чувствует, как его настигает ИСТИНА, дышит в спину, стоит обернуться — и он окажется с ней лицом к лицу. С ИСТИНОЙ и с растерянностью. Приятно ощущать собственную правоту, уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Мерзко ощущать собственное бессилие, ощущать, как то, к чему вполне серьезно и осознанно стремился с самого первого дня в армии, не приблизилось ни на шаг за последние десять лет и, кажется, не собирается.

Станнис поймал себя на том, что стоит и молчит, никак не реагируя на дерзость. Он чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать чересчур проницательному рядовому. Что-то такое, что бы не выдало, как сильно солдату удалось выбить своего генерала из колеи.

Как назло, на ум совсем не шли слова. Станнис сглотнул.  
— Пройдемте в штаб, рядовой. Советую не делать резких движений.

Сноу кивнул и медленными шагами прошел к двери штаба, которую Станнис не закрыл, выйдя на крыльцо покурить.

Втолкнув Сноу в подсобку, которая нередко использовалась для допросов, Станнис закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Твой язык не доведет тебя до добра, рядовой. Ты вроде не слишком глуп, так почему ты не понимаешь таких простых вещей?

Вместо ответа Сноу спросил:  
— Вы отдавали вашу рубашку прачке, генерал?  
— Потрудись обращаться по уставу, пока жив. Допустим. Какое тебе дело?  
— Ей, по-видимому, недавно подарили жасминовые духи.

Станнис стоял, как громом пораженный. Наплевав на то, как это будет выглядеть для рядового, он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу мундира, подтянул к носу ворот рубашки и скривился. Возникло невыносимое желание немедленно ее снять, а прачке устроить веселую жизнь… Но нужно было решить, что делать с проклятым дезертиром.

— Я заставлю ее выпить эти духи, — пробормотал Станнис.  
— Ее комната наверняка плохо проветривается, запах жасмина сохранится надолго. К тому же, если прачки не станет, другие военнослужащие будут вами недовольны, и дело не только в стирке.

Станнис скривился.  
— И кто будет стирать мои вещи? Уж не ты ли, рядовой?  
— Вряд ли мне это удастся, если меня сегодня отведут на казнь, — пожал плечами Сноу.  
— Отойди ближе к стене. Да, к этой. И не делай резких движений.

Сноу подчинился. Станнис вышел и запер дверь, порадовавшись, что в подсобке нет окон, а значит, рядовой точно не сможет сбежать. И не будет болтать кому не следует о чем не следует. Теперь Станнис осознавал, что небезопасно доверять кому-то этого проницательного дезертира… Откуда у ублюдка может быть столько информации? В магию Станнис не верил, но поверить в исключительную наблюдательность и проницательность было еще сложнее.

Станнис переоделся и вернулся, чувствуя себя уже лучше. Рядовой Сноу по-прежнему стоял у дальней стены в довольно расслабленной позе.  
— Если ты такой умник, Сноу… Может, ты сможешь избавиться от запаха, так, чтобы моя одежда была в порядке?  
— Если дать мне доступ к аптечке, я что-нибудь придумаю. 

Станнис понимал, что просить об этой услуге дезертира, которого еще недавно хотел казнить, крайне странно, но признаваться другим в своих слабостях не хотелось, а этот… а этому даже не нужно было ничего говорить, чтобы он все понял.

— Мундир тоже пропах? — поинтересовался Сноу, в его голосе Станнису почудилось сочувствие.  
— Да. А духи у мерзавки я все-таки конфискую. Не сам, разумеется…

***

— Не думал, что заведу когда-нибудь денщика, — покачал головой Станнис, остановившись у двери, возле которой каких-нибудь полгода назад толпились паценты, а теперь к ней была прибита табличка с его именем. Незнакомый военный прошел мимо по коридору и отдал честь.

— Надеюсь, это сделает вашу жизнь удобнее, — пожал плечами Сноу. Станнис достал ключ. В этой штаб-квартире генерала Баратеона разместили в бывшем процедурном кабинете, и жесткая короткая кушетка была приятнее Станнису, чем прогибающиеся едва ли не до пола под весом сидящего пружинные кровати бывших палат. Да и наличие стола было довольно важным, с учетом того, сколько было бумаг, в которых порой приходилось копаться. Теперь, решил Станнис, пригодится и дальняя дверь, ведущая в маленькое помещение с одной кушеткой — его как раз можно будет приспособить под комнатку денщика.

— В твоих интересах доказать мне, что я не ошибся, сохранив тебе жизнь. Кстати… напомни, как твое имя, Сноу.

Во взгляде серых глаз промелькнуло удивление.  
— Джон.  
— Джон Сноу… хм. Странное имя для человека, который постоянно претендует на знание ИСТИНЫ.

— ИСТИНА в том, что ваша язвительная зацикленность на этом слове выдает, как сильно я задел ваши чувства. Простите, генерал. Я не рассчитал.  
— Мне интересно, Сноу… Ты вообще осознаешь, что твоя жизнь висела на волоске и я мог этот волосок перерезать? Ты осознаешь, что я спас тебя и в любой момент могу передумать? — Станнис сел за стол, Джон остался стоять перед ним.

— Простите, генерал, но… Меня спасла моя проницательность, и только она.  
— Ты не боишься смерти, Сноу? Мучительной смерти, позорной смерти?  
— Каждый боится мучений. А позор… Что есть позор?  
— Достойная смерть в бою может подарить тебе посмертное уважение, позорная смерть дезертира — лишь презрение. 

— Как странно считать достойной смерть от рук тех, на кого сам же нападаешь, желая отобрать то, что принадлежит им по праву. Как странно считать достойной смерть в бою, пойти в который было не решением солдата, но подчинением приказу, не оставляющему выбора. Как странно считать, что может вызвать уважение подобная смерть, когда бесчисленное количество таких же смертей во время войны случается каждый день. И некому, да и незачем их увековечивать, да и уважать — некогда, на войне не до того.

— И как же нужно умереть, чтобы ты признал эту смерть достойной, Сноу?  
— Умереть, сражаясь за то, чтобы хоть немного, но изменить этот мир к лучшему.  
— Разве на войне умирают не для этого?  
— Войны не меняют мир к лучшему. На это способно лишь мирное время, налаживание экономики, повышение благосостояния… Война же есть уничтожение всего того, чего мало и так.

— Если ты о людях, то их, по-моему, предостаточно, — мрачно усмехнулся Станнис.  
— Я об ограниченных ресурсах. Если вы не верите в ценность человеческой жизни, вспомните, что война несет разрушение. Поезда пускаются под откос, дома взрываются, на месте лесов появляются выжженные пустыни. Никакой контрибуции не хватит, чтобы покрыть весь тот ущерб, который война нанесет экономике страны.

— Я посмотрю, у тебя хорошо подвешен язык, Сноу. Твое мнение о войне достойно последнего труса, но какая риторика! Скажи-ка мне тогда вот что, рядовой — изменил бы ты мир к лучшему, умерев из-за того, что наговорил своему генералу?  
— Пусть немного, но изменил, — без тени сомнения ответил Джон.  
— Вот как. Позволь спросить, и что изменилось?  
— Один не любящий лжи генерал встретил человека, который говорит ему правду в лицо.

Станнис вдруг почувствовал, что его тянет улыбнуться. Сдержать этот мимолетный порыв было несложно — сложно было не удивиться, что он вообще возник. 

Проклятый дезертир Сноу был прав. Слушать искренние суждения не всегда приятно, тем не менее, они похожи на глоток свежего воздуха среди засилья лжи. И ему, Станнису, этого определенно не хватало.

— Что ж, Сноу. Теперь у тебя две работы — быть моим денщиком и говорить мне правду. Первая тяжелая, поскольку мне сложно угодить, а вторая… Вторая весьма рискованная.

— Правду говорить легко и приятно, — с улыбкой заметил Джон. Станнис поднял брови, вспоминая, как первый раз услышал от Сноу эту присказку, но ничего не сказал. — Правда есть субъективное представление об ИСТИНЕ.

— И что же ты любишь больше, правду или ИСТИНУ?  
— Я люблю и ту, и другую. Если вы скажете, что война — это хорошо, вы не солжете, вы действительно так считаете. Это будет правда. ИСТИНА же будет в том, что война есть относительно результативный способ разрешения внешнеполитических несогласий. Если я скажу, что война — это плохо, я не солгу, это тоже будет правда. ИСТИНА же будет в том, что война есть уничтожение ограниченных ресурсов.

— Неужели для тебя нет ничего более важного, чем ресурсы, Сноу? Например, справедливость, которой можно добиться порой только с помощью войны?  
— Вот представьте, генерал. Ваши родители дают вам и вашему брату пирог, но делят его не поровну — брату достается больший кусок. Это несправедливость. Вы можете затеять драку с братом, но в процессе уроните один из кусков пирога на пол и наступите на него. Оставшийся кусок вы поделите справедливо, поровну. Но достанется вам в итоге меньше, а в следующий раз брат все равно возьмет более крупный кусок.

Это было подобно удару под дых. Брат, родители, несправедливость. Что еще скажет этот ублюдок?!

— Знаешь, бывает очень сложно сдержаться и не ударить тебя, Сноу, — ровным голосом произнес Станнис.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Джон. — И я благодарен вам за то, что вы сдерживаетесь.  
— Почисти мои сапоги, Сноу, — холодно произнес Станнис.

***

Станнис задумчиво вертел в руках письмо.  
— Я ведь не хотел доверять тебе составлять письмо маршалу, Сноу. 

Джон молчал.  
— Но я доверил. Почему?

Джон пожал плечами.  
— Знаешь, чем это обернулось?

Джон покачал головой.  
— Он прислушался к моей просьбе. Он учел мое мнение. Настало время открыть мне ИСТИНУ, Сноу. Как ты это делаешь?

— ИСТИНА в том, что вы провели этот день в напряжении и у вас болят плечи, — ответил Джон.

— Не буду отрицать. Только объясни мне — как ты это узнал?  
— Вы время от времени совершаете ими малозаметные движения и слегка морщитесь. Это не привлекает внимания, но я замечаю.  
— Хорошо. Допустим, с этим все ясно. Но что с маршалом? Ты ведь даже не видел его, Сноу.

— Сложно объяснить. Я видел его фото. Черты лица, выражение… Положение бровей, губ. Вы рассказывали мне о нем — как он обычно себя ведет. Показывали его письма, я видел его почерк, знаю манеру высказываться.  
— И что?

— Говорю же, сложно привести здесь полную логическую цепочку. Главное — я помог вам. Отблагодарил, хоть немного, за то, что могу не участвовать в войне, которую еще с риверлендского блиц-крига считаю жестокой ошибкой.

— Рад, что ты счел нужным меня отблагодарить, Джон, — задумчиво кивнул Станнис. — И вдвойне рад, что не словом «спасибо».

— Почту за честь помочь вам с чем-нибудь еще.  
— Может быть, ты знаешь, как снять боль в плечах? — немного поколебавшись, спросил Станнис.

— Знаю.  
— Есть хоть что-то, чего ты не знаешь, Сноу? — язвительно поинтересовался Станнис.

— Безусловно. Я совершаю порой глупости, недальновидные, неосмотрительные поступки. Такие, как… дезертирство. Ведь у меня не было шансов. Но я был ослеплен желанием находиться в Нордленде рядом со своими братьями и сестрами, я чувствовал, что не могу больше воевать, каждый день перебарывая отвращение к бессмысленности, неправильности происходящего. Мне было бы намного легче, считай я себя воином-защитником, думай я, что сражаюсь за правое дело… — Джон вдруг замолк, словно поймал себя на внезапной излишней откровенности. А Станнис понял, что не знает, как реагировать, когда ему изливают душу — такого не случалось ранее.

— Кажется, мы отвлеклись. Как все-таки снять боль в плечах, Сноу?  
— Такая боль, как у вас сейчас, возникает из-за зажатости мышц. Нужно искусственно размять их, и станет легче.  
— И все? — недоверчиво спросил Станнис. Потянулся к своему плечу, неуверенно сжал.

— Позвольте мне, — предложил Джон. Станнис сощурился. Он не позволял кому-либо к себе прикасаться уже очень давно. Прикосновения ограничивались сухими и короткими рукопожатиями, которых требовала вежливость. — Вам нечего бояться. Я не собираюсь пережимать вам сонную артерию, это не принесет мне ни выгоды, ни морального удовлетворения.

— Я не боюсь тебя, Сноу. Попробуй. Но если что-то пойдет не так…  
— Будет лучше, если вы снимете мундир и рубашку. Сквозь ткань довольно неудобно разминать мышцы.

Станнис замер, не зная, что делать. Он понимал, что Сноу уже не раз за эти недели видел, как переодевается его генерал. И все-таки сложившаяся ситуация определенно заставляла Станниса чувствовать себя неловко. Он еще раз повел плечами, поморщился… Неторопливо расстегнул мундир, снял рубашку, сел на стул, напрягаясь от того, что кто-то находится за его спиной. И… почувствовал, как на его плечи легли теплые руки. Прикосновение оказалось до странного приятным.

Станнис начал прислушиваться к собственному телу, что было совершенно непривычно. Легкие болевые ощущения от массажа были неотъемлемой частью удовольствия, поскольку странным образом приносили облегчение. Станнис отметил, что Джон хорошо знает свое дело. Его руки разминали плечи Станниса, то приближаясь к шее, то, наоборот, отдаляясь от нее. От прикосновений к плечам Станниса отвлекли другие, давно забытые ощущения — пульсация крови, приливающей к паху. Станнис мысленно выругался.

— Думаю, хватит, Сноу, — Станнис сам не узнал свой голос, казалось, в нем появились незнакомые интонации.

— Но у вас еще есть остаточная зажатость. Если я делаю вам неприятно или больно…  
— Будешь спорить со мной, Сноу? Выйди из комнаты и… — Станнис поймал себя на том, что не может придумать поручение, да и ситуация становилась только более неловкой.  
— Что-то срочное? — поинтересовался Джон.

Станнису вдруг пришло в голову, что наблюдательный и проницательный Джон наверняка догадался, в чем дело, но пытается вести себя естественно, чтобы не смущать. От этой мысли Станнису стало совсем неловко. Он вдруг представил, как приказывает Джону раздеться. Ведь он может, как генерал, позволить себе такое? Придется быть осторожным, чтобы никто не догадался, зато…

Станнис обернулся. Лицо Джона было спокойным, ожидающим. Ни удивления, ни усмешки. 

— В чем на этот раз ИСТИНА, Сноу? — Станнис произнес первое, что пришло ему в голову — в надежде, что это поможет ему что-либо прояснить.  
— Истина в том, что ваше тело изголодалось по ласке, — помедлив, ответил Джон. Станнис сжал челюсти до зубовного скрежета. — Это вполне естественно. 

— Умница, Сноу, — выплюнул Станнис. — Тебя не подводит твоя проницательность. Тогда объясни мне, какого пекла ты все еще здесь, если тебе ясно было сказано пойти погулять?  
— Вы хотите устранять последствия, а не причину, — мягко пояснил Джон. — Но если вам так будет комфортнее…

Он направился к двери.

— Как ты предлагаешь мне устранять причину, Сноу? Искать ласки у прачки, воняющей жасмином?

Джон обернулся.  
— Непохоже, чтобы она привлекала вас, как женщина.

В воздухе повисло молчание. Станнис пристально смотрел, как пальцы Джона обхватывают ручку двери, тянут, и дверь постепенно поддается.

— Вернись и запри дверь на ключ, — бросает Станнис. Джон повинуется, ищет ключ, запирает дверь и подходит ближе. Станнис медленно поднимается со стула. Джон смотрит в глаза Станнису, не отворачиваясь. По участившемуся дыханию Джона Станнис понимает, что тот утратил львиную долю спокойствия, которое казалось его постоянным атрибутом. Это возбуждает еще сильнее, хотя только что казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Станнис чувствует растерянность, осознавая, что совсем не имеет опыта секса с другим мужчиной, да и с женщиной последний раз был слишком давно. Станнис задумывается о том, чего ему сейчас больше всего хочется, немного досадуя, что Джон, если и знает, что нужно Станнису именно сейчас, не решается это сделать.

— Встань на колени, — приказывает он. Джон повинуется и, кажется, дальше ему можно не подсказывать — он расстегивает штаны Станниса, обнажая затвердевший член. Станнис резко выдыхает, когда Джон сжимает его член в руке, поглаживая головку большим пальцем. Станнису кажется, что такого удовольствия он не испытывал еще никогда, по телу бегут мурашки. Джон осторожно сдвигает крайнюю плоть, затем касается языком головки, облизывает ее круговым движением, поглаживает кончиком языка уздечку. С губ Станниса срывается стон, за смеженными веками будто бы взрываются ракеты. Джон обхватывает член Станниса губами и неторопливо насаживается, сначала неглубоко, скользит по члену вверх-вниз плавными движениями, затем глубже и наконец почти до горла. 

Станнису кажется, что его тела больше не существует, на его месте есть лишь концентрированное удовольствие, яркое, почти электрическое, искрящее. Джон наращивает темп, порой замирая, чтобы снова облизать головку, Станнис чувствует, что достигает пика, хочет длить это наслаждение и вместе с тем хочет его оборвать…

Следующие несколько секунд Станнис был будто оглушен.

Наконец он медленно открыл глаза, с некоторым удивлением обнаруживая, что мир вокруг все еще существует: все те же потемневшие от времени белые стены, все та же смесь больничного быта с аскетично-армейской реальностью. И Джон, поднимающийся с колен, обводящий кабинет ищущим взглядом.

Станнис делает глубокий вдох, затем медленно, медленно выдыхает. Джон берет флягу с водой, делает несколько больших глотков. Станнис застегивается, затем, не разуваясь, ложится на кушетку.

— Ты уже делал это раньше, Джон?  
— Нет, — Джон больше не смотрит Станнису в глаза, теперь он отводит взгляд.  
— Тогда почему мне было так хорошо?  
— Не знаю, — Джон нервно пожимает плечами, видно, что ему неловко. — Я просто… экспериментировал, пробовал разное, обращал внимание, что вызывает ту или иную реакцию.

Станнис молчит. Осознание того, что только что произошло, накатывает, захлестывает. Станнис знал, что в армии мужчины нередко используют друг друга для сексуального удовлетворения за отсутствием женщин… но совершенно не задумывался о том, что это может понадобиться ему. Его мысли почти постоянно были заняты другим — стратегическими операциями, военными советами, повседневными армейскими делами. И вдруг — несколько ласковых прикосновений, и тело вспомнило о своих потребностях. И тут Станнис осознал, что перестал понимать, как он раньше обходился без Джона. Не было рядом кого-то понимающего, кого-то честного, кого-то, с кем можно поговорить. Кого-то, кто совершенно не мешает — а Станнис привык, что присутствие людей мешает, заставляет напрячься.

— Вам завтра рано вставать, генерал.   
— Я не уверен, что мне будет легко заснуть. 

Джон пожимает плечами.  
— Спокойной ночи, — и выходит из комнаты.

***

— Мне настолько трудно сегодня сосредотачиваться, что пришлось сослаться на болезнь, — бросил Станнис, когда Джон принес ему ужин. — Может, ты и насчет этого что-нибудь посоветуешь?  
— Боюсь, что нет.

— Жаль, — произнес Станнис, затем подозрительно добавил: — А может, в этом и был твой хитрый план, Сноу? Деморализация армии Штормленда?  
— Я не собирался никого деморализовывать. И я не собираюсь разминать плечи никому, кроме вас.  
— Я тебе и не позволю, — хмыкнул Станнис.

Ужин прошел в тишине, Джон задумчиво листал какую-то потрепанную книгу, отдыхая от поручений, затем собрал за Станнисом посуду и отнес ее на кухню. Станнис проводил Джона взглядом, понимая, что уже начал ждать, когда он вернется.

Джон вернулся быстро.  
— Запри дверь, — приказал Станнис. — Никто не должен пытаться зайти. Если попытаются… будем считать, что у меня мигрень.

Джон молча кивнул, ключ повернулся в замке.  
— Теперь раздевайся.

Джон повиновался. Станнис смотрел, как руки Джона скользят от одной пуговицы к другой, затем к следующей… Джон не торопился, он аккуратно складывал свою одежду в углу. Когда он остался обнаженным, то замер в ожидании.

Станнис видел много обнаженных мужчин за свою жизнь, но в совершенно иной обстановке — возможно, именно поэтому еще ни на ком не было желания надолго задерживать взгляд, изучать, любоваться. Тело Джона пробуждало желание смотреть, желание касаться.

— Ложись, — потребовал Станнис, кивнув на кушетку.

Джон лег на спину. Он ничем не выдавал своих эмоций, но, если прислушаться, можно было услышать, как стучит его сердце.

Станнис сел возле лежащего Джона, пытливо вглядываясь в его лицо. Джон отвернулся, коснувшись правой щекой обивки, и Станнису в глаза бросилось пятнышко незажившего ожога — того самого ожога от сигареты. Станнис взял Джона за подбородок, повернул его голову, заставляя смотреть в глаза. Джон больше не отводил взгляда, не избегал зрительного контакта. Станнис непроизвольно залюбовался холодным серым цветом радужки, затем склонился над Джоном, опираясь на локти. Немного помедлил, затем коснулся губами губ Джона, требовательно раздвинул их языком. Язык Джона расслабленно и мягко заскользил по языку Станниса ласкающими движениями. Станнис отстранился, затем коснулся еще только начинающего твердеть члена Джона, сжал. Станнис понял, что ему безумно нравится двигать рукой и ощущать пальцами, как Сноу постепенно возбуждается, смотреть в это время на лицо Джона, ловить в нем каждую перемену, слушать ставшее шумным дыхание, участившееся сердцебиение. Станнис понял, что в данный момент ему не хочется, чтобы его ласкал Джон — ему хочется, чтобы Джон оставался таким же, как сейчас, беззащитным, уязвимым и от этого еще более соблазнительным. Чтобы все оставалось под его, Станниса, контролем. Чтобы наконец-то, может быть впервые за все время их знакомства, все было под его контролем. Чтобы если Джону придет в голову высказать очередную ИСТИНУ, бьющую точно в цель, Джон просто не смог бы ничего выговорить за собственными стонами.

Станнис сжимал член Джона, такой гладкий, приятный на ощупь, двигал рукой то быстрее, то медленнее, а то и вовсе замирал, чтобы поймать умоляющий взгляд Джона и удовлетворенно усмехнуться. Реакция Джона становилась все интенсивнее… но Станнис осознал, что не хочет, чтобы все кончилось, не сейчас, еще рано. Он немного замедлился, параллельно чувствуя, что в состоянии такого возбуждения хочется прикоснуться к себе, довести себя, кончить на Джона… Но Станнис понимал, что есть перспектива, привлекающая его больше, хотя и пугающая неизвестностью. Секс с женщинами доставлял Станнису мало удовольствия, но уже было предостаточно поводов считать, что с Джоном все будет иначе. От мысли, что можно засадить Джону, Станнису становилось невыносимо сладко. Немного пугало, что раньше он даже не задумывался о подробностях секса с другим мужчиной, а значит — не слишком хорошо представлял, насколько велика разница с тем, что он когда-либо пробовал. Почему-то пришло в голову, что идет война, пусть уже ставшая такой привычной, что о ней не думаешь, и все же несущая риск. Что, если завтра на штаб упадет вражеская бомба, а он, Станнис, упустит сейчас шанс…

— Перевернись на живот, Джон.

Во взгляде Джона промелькнула растерянность или, может, даже испуг — Станнис не так хорошо умел считывать выражения лица. Тем не менее, Джон перевернулся, не сказав ни слова, хотя ощутимо напрягся. Станнис скользнул взглядом по чуть выступающим лопаткам, легкому изгибу в пояснице и остановился на ягодицах, коснулся их руками, раздвинул и некоторое время завороженно смотрел на открывшийся его взгляду вход. Станнис осторожно прикоснулся, ощупывая, исследуя, чувствуя, как Джон напрягается, сжимается, вжимается в кушетку. 

Станнис понял, что Джону неприятно или просто страшно, но почему-то это осознание сейчас совершенно не волновало. Станнис попытался проникнуть пальцем внутрь, Джон дернулся… Станнис понял, чего он не учел — было слишком сухо, и смазать, как назло, было нечем. Досадуя, что не подумал об этом сразу, Станнис пытался срочно сообразить, где можно достать подходящее вещество.

— Джон, аптечка все еще у тебя?  
— Да.  
— А там есть…

— Вазелин, — тихо отозвался Джон. Станнис мысленно возблагодарил того, кто комплектовал аптечку, и отправился в комнатку денщика. Вытряхнул все содержимое аптечки на кушетку Джона и судорожно всматривался в надписи на баночках. Наконец, нужная баночка нашлась и, сжимая ее в руке, Станнис вернулся. Джон стоял посреди комнаты, обхватив себя руками, приподняв плечи и наклонив голову набок. Возможно, не стоит принуждать его к тому, к чему он действительно не готов, подумалось вдруг Станнису. И тут же стало ясно — он, Станнис, уже не остановится. Он воспользуется тем, что Джон не высказывает протеста вслух, не пытается открыто воспротивиться, взбунтоваться.

— Ляг обратно, — Станнис и сам не понял, высказал он просьбу или отдал очередной приказ. Джон подошел к кушетке, забрался на нее, но, вместо того, чтобы лечь, опустился на колени и локти, прижался щекой к обивке. Станнис резко выдохнул. Такого он не ожидал. Судя по всему, Сноу решил, что так для него будет комфортнее, и Станнис не стал его переубеждать. Вместо этого он взял немного вазелина… Стоило надавить посильнее, и, несмотря на то, что Джон еще не до конца расслабился, палец Станниса проскользнул внутрь. Сгорая от нетерпения, Станнис попробовал ввести два пальца, затем три, под шипение Джона. Вазелин сильно облегчал введение, и Станнис понадеялся, что все пройдет гладко. Сейчас он был слишком сосредоточен, чтобы отдаваться ощущениям, но возбуждение не спадало, эрекция все еще была сильной. Он встал коленями на кушетку, приспустил штаны вместе с бельем, нанес вазелин на свой член. Вжался головкой в анус Джона, начал вводить член, стараясь, чтобы он не соскальзывал в сторону от избытка смазки. Джон снова еле слышно зашипел, и Станнис опять проигнорировал это, отдаваясь своим ощущениям — внутри было так возбуждающе тесно… Станнис потянул Джона на себя за тазовые косточки, начал вколачиваться, что оказалось потрясающе легко за счет скольжения — куда сложнее было удержаться внутри, не выскользнуть. Каждое движение приносило с собой удовольствие, накатывающее, как волна, захлестывающее, потопляющее сознание. Станнис продержался недолго — он кончил глубоко в теле Джона, на некоторое время потеряв ощущение реальности.

Станнис понял, что ему совершенно не хочется извлекать член, но они с Джоном не могли находиться вечно в этой позе. Станнис поднялся и понял, что сильно вспотел, скинул с себя рубашку, затем штаны, оставаясь в белье. Хотелось освежиться, но не хотелось выходить из комнаты.

— Джон, как оденешься, принеси тазик и полотенце.

Джон молча поднялся с кушетки и стал натягивать одежду. Станнис вдруг почувствовал, что в этом молчании есть что-то неправильное. Захотелось что-то спросить…

— Все в порядке, Джон?

Джон замер и пристально посмотрел на Станниса. От этого взгляда, что бы он ни выражал, Станнису стало не по себе.

— Да, генерал, — Джон позволил себе усмехнуться.

Станнис почувствовал фальшь. Еще ни разу в разговоре с Джоном он не чувствовал фальши. А может, это не фальшь, а та странная штука, которую иногда называют иронией?  
— Я хочу услышать ИСТИНУ, Сноу.

— ИСТИНА в том, что вам в детстве не хватило родительской любви — родители больше любили вашего брата. ИСТИНА в том, что ваше отношение к брату противоречиво. Вы ненавидите алкоголь потому, что ваш брат много пьет, но в молодости решили стать военным именно подражая ему. ИСТИНА в том, что однажды вы оказали вашему брату неоценимую услугу, возможно, спасли его, рискуя собственной жизнью или, может, служебным положением, не знаю точно… А он даже не поблагодарил вас.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, Сноу. Он поблагодарил меня. Он сказал мне спасибо. «Спасибо, Станнис». И, улыбаясь своей глупой улыбкой, пошел, как ни в чем не бывало, пить с друзьями за то, что остался жив.

— С тех пор вы ненавидите слово «спасибо», верно?  
— Да, — Станнис немного помолчал. — Прости, если сделал тебе больно, Джон.

Джон ничего не ответил, лишь коснулся пальцем ожога на щеке.

***

Станнис курил, и курил, и курил. Он столько курил последний раз несколько месяцев назад перед тяжелым боем, сомневаясь, правильные ли отдал распоряжения, ничего ли не упустил. С тех пор на смену решающим битвам пришла позиционная война, и возросший интерес Станниса к сигаретам никак не был связан с ходом боевых действий.

«Вашу мать, я даже на Селисе так не срывался».

Станнис никогда не привязывался к людям. Станнис не знал, как вести себя в близких отношениях. Да и можно ли было считать их отношения с Джоном — близкими? Да, он доверял Джону, как никому более, да, он хотел его, как еще никогда никого не хотел — и получал, почти каждый вечер, когда не сразу отключался от накопившейся за день усталости. И… он выплескивал на Джона свой гнев, раздражение, срывался каждый раз после тяжелого, напряженного дня. Нет, не кричал, но ругал за все, по поводу и без, говорил что-то неприятное, гадкое. И иногда трахал — грубо, резко, без намека на нежность. Джон в такие моменты неизменно молчал. Молчал и еще больше замыкался в себе.

В такие вечера Станнис подолгу не мог уснуть. Он вроде бы знал, что Сноу будет должен ему всю жизнь за спасение своей шкуры, а значит, стерпит и не такое обращение. Вроде бы понимал, что он, Станнис, как генерал имеет право вести себя с подчиненным как сочтет нужным. Вроде бы чувствовал, что накопившемуся раздражению нужен выплеск. И все-таки не покидало мерзкое, неприятное ощущение собственной неправоты. Станнис терпеть не мог быть неправым. Это злило его еще больше.

Конечно, иногда Станнис бывал по вечерам в хорошем настроении или, по крайней мере, чувствовал потребность дать выход не гневу и раздражению, а собственным мыслям, касающимся в основном войны и политики. Тогда он мог подолгу разговаривать с Джоном, Джон слушал его и порой улыбался — искренне. От этой улыбки, как бы глупо это ни звучало, Станнису становилось чуточку теплей, что несказанно его удивляло — обычно к человеческим улыбкам он относился немногим лучше, чем к жасмину или слову «спасибо». После разговоров был секс, настоящий, чувственный, и Станнису нравилось замечать, как он может доставить Джону удовольствие.

Сегодняшний вечер был не из таких.

То ли Станнис был более зол на этот мир, чем обычно, то ли для Джона это стало последней каплей… Но Джон не стал молча ждать, пока это закончится. Он посредине реплики Станниса встал и быстрыми шагами ушел к себе.

Станнис так опешил, что даже не окликнул его. С тех самых пор, как Джон стал денщиком, он не позволял себе открыто выражать свой протест, и Станнис привык, что с Джоном может позволить себе все, что угодно. Видимо, даже у терпения Джона был предел, и Станнису было неприятно осознавать, что он до этого предела дошел.

Станнис с отвращением посмотрел на очередную сигарету в своей руке, чувствуя, что определенно перекурил. А потом плюнул на все, быстрыми шагами дошел до своего кабинета, чуть помедлил у двери в комнатку денщика и вошел внутрь.

Джон не спал, он сидел в темноте на кушетке, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Когда Станнис вошел, Джон вздрогнул. Станнис не знал, что сказать.

— Вы что-то хотели, ваше превосходительство?  
— Ты давно не называл меня так наедине, Джон.

Джон нервно дернул плечом. Воцарилось молчание.  
— Почему ты молчишь, Джон? У тебя закончились ИСТИНЫ? — Станнис не любил спрашивать у Джона очередную ИСТИНУ, но по крайней мере порой это могло его разговорить.

— Родительская любовь бывает безгранична, и вместе с ней — их терпение. Вам нужно, чтобы кто-то дал вам ту самую любовь, которую в детстве недодали родители.

«Я даже знаю, кто» — подумалось вдруг Станнису, и он тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть эту неправильную мысль.

— Не неси бред, Сноу. Мне это не нужно. Да и потом — откуда тебе знать, что такое родительская любовь? Ты сам как-то говорил, что ты сирота, — за прошедший месяц Станнис научился реагировать на ИСТИНЫ куда спокойнее. Привык, что ли.

— Я долгое время не знал, что я сирота… А потом стал дважды сиротой.

Станнис молчал. Он почувствовал, что, если сейчас не перебивать Джона, тот продолжит говорить, и может быть, может быть, это поможет что-то исправить.

— Я думал, что я — старший сын в многодетной семье. У меня были младшие сестры — Санса и Арья, младшие братья — Бран и Рикон. У меня был любящий заботливый отец и была мать, которая избегала меня, а когда не избегала, то постоянно в чем-то обвиняла. Однажды отцу предложили хорошую работу в Штормленде, мать одобрила — она и сама давно хотела туда перебраться. Я попробовал поступить в международный лицей в Пределе — и поступил. Мы уехали вместе с отцом. Я очень скучал по своим младшим, особенно по Арье. Зато со мной был отец. Он всегда поддерживал меня, мы очень хорошо ладили. Шел год, потом другой, мать не могла получить право на въезд, не знала, куда устроиться на работу и как быть с обучением детей. Но она знала, что через год отец получит гражданство и их обязаны будут пустить в Штормленд как его семью. Я постепенно приспособился, язык стал мне вторым родным — он не слишком отличается от нашего. Я закончил лицей, поступил в медицинскую академию, учился на отлично. А потом… Потом отец умер. Это стало для меня ударом. Он умер вскоре после того, как получил гражданство, его избили до смерти в подворотне. Я до сих пор не знаю, было ли это случайностью или у него появились недоброжелатели, отец мало рассказывал мне о своей работе, могло случиться всякое. Началось расследование, но оно ни к чему не привело. Я думал, что сойду с ума, но я продолжал учиться, я ушел в учебу с головой, чтобы только не чувствовать этого ужаса потери, этой пустоты. Я приехал на каникулы в Нордленд, хотел поддержать свою семью. Мама попросила меня пожить у друзей нашей семьи, Ридов. Мне было очевидно, что она не хочет меня видеть. Отец умер, мать меня, кажется, ненавидела… Только у Арьи всегда — кто знает, откуда — находились силы мне улыбаться и поддерживать меня, хотя ей было не легче, чем мне. Она скрывала от матери, сколько времени на самом деле проводит со мной. Однажды я разговорился с главой той семьи, в которой я жил, Хоулендом Ридом. Я не знаю, почему, но он расположил меня к себе, я смог быть с ним откровенным. Кажется, он хорошо относился ко мне. Я рассказал ему, как мать ко мне относится, спрашивал, вроде бы риторически — почему так? Что я ей сделал, в чем провинился, я же ее сын! Хоуленд вздохнул и сказал, что я имею право знать, как все было на самом деле. У моего отца была сестра, ее звали Лианна. Она однажды взяла отпуск и уехала, ничего никому не сказав. Отец искал ее и в конце концов нашел — ему помог Хоуленд, поехал с ним… она была беременна, на последнем месяце. Когда у нее начались схватки, отец увез ее в роддом, но она умерла при родах, ее не смогли спасти. Отец забрал ребенка к себе. И… словом, я… Тот, кого я все это время считал своим отцом, на самом деле был моим дядей. У него как раз в то время родился свой ребенок, Робб, мой брат. Через несколько месяцев Робб тяжело заболел, через полгода умер — еще совсем в младенчестве. А я остался жить. И Кейтилин, которую я все это время считал своей матерью, с тех пор меня ненавидела. Потому что ее сын умер, а я — нет. Немного отойдя от шока, я спросил у Хоуленда про своего настоящего отца. Кто он? Хоуленд отказался говорить мне… После этого, уехав в Штормленд, я решил сменить фамилию. Я где-то читал, что есть теория происхождения часто встречающейся в наших краях фамилии Сноу: будто бы так в средневековье называли всех родившихся в Северном Королевстве бастардов, которые не имели права наследовать фамилию родителей.

— Твоего настоящего отца звали Рейегар Таргариен, — произнес Станнис, во время рассказа Джона все больше начинавший понимать, что к чему.

— Что? — потрясенно спросил Джон.  
— Рейегар Таргариен.

— Вы… знали его?  
— Нет. Зато мой брат Роберт его знал. И… лучше бы он его не знал.  
— Но…   
— Ты сын… племянник Эддарда Старка, верно? И работу в Штормленде, судя по всему, ему предложил некто Роберт Баратеон?

— Верно. Я сразу вспомнил про Роберта, когда узнал фамилию своего генерала. А что… вы знали Эддарда?  
— Видел несколько раз. Он когда-то был больше брат Роберту, чем я, — Станнис невесело усмехнулся.

— Я видел Роберта лишь раз, и то мельком.  
— Потому, что этот идиот так ничего и не понял. А Эддард, судя по всему, не счел нужным говорить ему правду.  
— Что? — Джон взглянул непонимающе.

— Роберт был влюблен в Лианну, как последний дурак. Имел всех девок в округе, но влюблен был в Лианну Старк. Видишь ли, Роберт и Эддард много общались до того, как Эддард женился, ездили друг к другу в гости, переписывались. А после смерти Лианны — почти перестали. 

— Вы когда-нибудь видели Лианну?  
— Только на фото, Роберт показывал. Неплохо выглядит, и, да, теперь я понимаю, что чем-то похожа на тебя.

— И что было дальше? — Станнису нравилось наконец-то видеть в глазах Джона не тоску, а жадное внимание.  
— Лианна связалась с этим парнем, Таргариеном. Тоже вроде как красавчик, музыкант, выступал в филармонии со своей арфой. Роберту это очень не понравилось. Потом… Рейегар загадочно умер.  
— Как?

Станнис молчал.  
— Его убили?  
«Я не скажу тебе этого, Сноу. Не вынуждай меня».

Джон прищурился.  
— Это сделал Роберт, верно? Из ревности?  
— Я ничего не говорил тебе, Сноу.   
— Но как он это сделал? — Джон был взволнован, даже говорил громче, чем обычно.  
— Сноу. Не знаю, что ты себе нафантазировал, но никто действительно не знает, как умер Таргариен.  
— В пекло все это! 

Станнис сочувственно взглянул на Джона, который явно был не в себе. Он продолжил:  
— После умерла Лианна, во время родов. Роберту никто не сказал, что ее ребенок выжил. А он, конечно, не сопоставил факты и даты и впоследствии считал тебя сыном Эддарда…

— Мне нужно обдумать все это, — тихо сказал Джон. Станнис поднялся и направился к двери.  
— Если захочешь еще что-нибудь спросить или… я, возможно, еще какое-то время не буду спать.  
— Хорошо. 

***

Станнис знал, что война скоро кончится. Дело шло к заключению мира, пусть и не на тех условиях, на которых изначально планировала руководящая партия Штормленда — о захвате самого Вестленда не шло и речи, и даже часть Риверленда пришлось уступить. Станнис знал, что Джон не любит войну — как почти любой солдат, которого призвали, грубо вырвав из нормальной жизни. Для Станниса война была работой. На войне он чувствовал себя нужным, важным, значимым. Когда война кончится, ему придется вернуться домой. Станнис скривился. Он не хотел снова видеть Селису. Он хотел, чтобы рядом, как и все последние месяцы, был Джон.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда кончится война, Джон? — спросил Станнис, когда Джон вернулся, выполнив очередное поручение.  
— Попробую добиться разрешения на выезд в Нордленд.  
— Насовсем?  
— Я хочу доучиться, мне это действительно важно. Как только академия возобновит работу, я вернусь в Предел.

Внутри Станниса что-то возликовало. Рано радоваться, напомнил себе Станнис. Всего лишь в одном городе, притом довольно большом.

Они немного помолчали.

— Зачем вы женились, генерал? Вы же не любите свою жену, верно?   
— От тебя ничего не скроешь, Сноу. Не люблю. Хотел, чтобы у меня был наследник.  
— Но… почему именно эта женщина? Неужели не было той, к которой вы относились бы лучше?

— Я не слишком-то люблю женщин. С ними со всеми что-то не так, что с красавицами, что с уродинами. Поэтому мне было без разницы, Сноу. А Селиса тоже хотела ребенка. Вроде бы она поначалу пыталась сделать наши отношения более…   
— Теплыми? — подсказал Джон.  
— Возможно. Но я был к ней равнодушен, она зачастую мешала мне, раздражала меня.  
— И вы возненавидели запах жасминовых духов?  
— Думаешь, дело в этом? — удивился Станнис. — Ну хотя да, Сноу, кому как не тебе знать ИСТИНУ. 

— А… наследник?  
— У нас родилась дочь, мы назвали ее Ширен. Сейчас ей пятнадцать. В детстве она очень болела, серая хворь, мы еле спасли ее. Но следы от серой хвори остаются на всю жизнь.

— Вам не хотелось бы снова увидеть ее?  
— Мне бы хотелось забрать ее у жены, та, кажется, не знает, что с ней делать. Всегда хотела сына, притом здорового и жизнерадостного. Но… я боюсь, я бы и сам не справился с воспитанием девчонки-подростка. Слишком много дел, да и что я могу ей дать?  
— Мне хотелось бы помочь вам наладить контакт с дочерью, — тихо произнес Джон. 

Станнис покачал головой.  
— Бесполезно, Сноу. Пока с ней рядом Селиса… К тому же, я почти постоянно занят. Я даже не смогу поговорить с Ширен с глазу на глаз. Да и о чем мне с ней говорить?  
— Сходите с ней куда-нибудь вдвоем. Спросите, как у нее дела, что ее волнует. Неужели вам не хочется, чтобы она питала к вам теплые чувства, как к отцу?

Станнис невесело усмехнулся.  
— Что б ты понимал в этом, Сноу. 

Джон пожал плечами. Станнис заговорил снова:  
— Она почти не общается со сверстниками, все время в своих книжках…  
— Разве вы не были таким же в детстве? И… разве вам не хотелось родительского внимания?  
— Сноу. Хватит лезть в мою семейную жизнь. Я и без того позволяю тебе слишком много…  
— Прошу прощения, генерал.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что ты здесь для того, чтобы докапываться до очередной ИСТИНЫ?

Джону не нужно было намекать дважды. Он начал раздеваться. Станнис смотрел на него и не понимал, почему ему кажется, что все идет не так, как надо. Ведь так было почти каждую ночь, один и тот же сюжет с различными вариациями, Джон подчинялся прямым приказам Станниса или же намекам, раздевался и позволял Станнису взять его сзади, с предварительными ласками или без них, чувственно или грубо, порой даже до унижения. Станниса все устраивало, Станнису не надоедало это стройное податливое тело, эта соблазнительная беззащитность и молчаливая покорность. Станнису не хотелось разнообразия.

И вдруг Станнис начал понимать. Джон, как оказалось, за эти месяцы научил Станниса гораздо лучше разбираться в себе самом.

Станнис понял, что ему важно что-то исправить, пока война еще не кончилась.

«Извини» и «спасибо» — бесполезные слова. Благодарить можно, принося удовольствие или пользу. Просить прощения можно, показав, что умеешь иначе. Без грубости и резкости, без приказов и требовательности.

Когда хочешь, чтобы тебя ценили, нужно, чтобы было, за что. И это касается не только стратегических талантов, но и человеческих отношений. 

Уже бесполезно убеждать себя, что Джона всего лишь удобно иметь под рукой и использовать для удовлетворения своих потребностей. Уже ясно, что есть что-то другое, неясно лишь что. Впрочем, бесполезные слова — это не только «извини» и «спасибо». ИСТИНА вообще далеко не всегда выразима словами.

Эти мысли пришли внезапно, как озарение, как приходило порой Станнису в голову решение давно стоявшей перед ним задачи. Станнис ничего не приказал Джону, ни о чем не попросил. Он подошел к только что закончившему раздеваться Джону, притянул к себе, стиснул в объятиях. Втянул в долгий, долгий поцелуй и вдруг удивился, почему раньше делал это так редко. Отстранился и взглянул в широко распахнутые, удивленные глаза Джона. Заскользил ладонями по приятному на ощупь телу. Джон улыбнулся — открыто, искренне. И начал сам раздевать Станниса, касаясь его кожи под одеждой, поглаживая кончиками пальцев или раскрытой ладонью. Станнис чувствовал, что проваливается в теплое, всепоглощающее блаженство — столько удовольствия, не грубого, а чувственного дарили эти прикосновения. Станнис с упоением целовал Джона, припадал к его губам, припадал к его шее, все было как в полусне, порой Станнис и Джон ласкали друг друга руками, не разрывая зрительного контакта, порой прерывались на поцелуи и какую-то почти отчаянную нежность. Станнис видел в глазах Джона что-то, чего, кажется, еще никогда не видел раньше — вот только что? Впрочем, какая разница, как это назвать. Важнее было то, чего во взгляде Джона не было — страха, обиды. За эти месяцы в те немногочисленные моменты, когда Станнис честно пытался быть нежным и учитывать невысказанное, но порой такое очевидное мнение Джона о происходящем, Джон, казалось, становился другим, словно снова мог почувствовать себя уверенно. Впрочем, Станнису не так уж и часто хотелось давать Джону такую возможность, Станниса слишком заводило бессилие Джона противостоять воле своего генерала и спасителя, даровавшее Станнису вседозволенность.

Он несильно толкнул Джона, заставляя упасть на кушетку, и вдруг понял, что впервые не хочет переворачивать его, брать его сзади — сейчас Станнис предпочел бы видеть, как изменится лицо Джона, когда он, Станнис, окажется внутри. Джон, кажется, не возражал. Станнис взял вазелин, новую баночку которого Джону не так давно удалось раздобыть — тот возмутительно быстро кончался. Джон согнул ноги в коленях, позволяя смазать его внутри, подготовить. Станнис по-армейски быстро скинул мешающую одежду и навис над Джоном, который выглядел потрясающе раскрытым в этой позе — согнутые разведенные колени и ожидающий взгляд… 

Станнис приставил свой член к все еще слегка напряженной мышце входа — Джон чуть вздрогнул, опустил веки, так что на щеки легла тень от длинных ресниц. «А ведь ему тоже непривычно, когда так» — подумалось вдруг Станнису. Станнис плавно ввел член, наблюдая, как Джон выдыхает, закусывает губу. Станнис качнул бедрами, и еще, хотелось ускориться для яркости ощущений — и в то же время хотелось медлить и упиваться каждым движением. Наблюдая за выражениями лица Джона, его прерывистым дыханием, Станнис мог точно сказать, в какие моменты Джону тоже доставляет удовольствие секс, и хотелось стремиться, чтобы таких моментов было больше, чтобы реакция Джона стала ярче, чтобы он выгибался, кусал губы и вздрагивал, прерывисто дышал и запрокидывал голову…

Станнис сам не заметил, как ускорился и начал вколачиваться привычными быстрыми движениями, но Джону, казалось, все еще было хорошо — а может Станнису просто-напросто вскоре стало уже совсем не до ощущений партнера.   
Несколько сильных, резких движений — и Станнис почувствовал, как его захлестывает оргазм, оставляя лишь желание блаженно лежать на Джоне, закрыв глаза, и не шевелиться.

Станнис перекатился на бок, потеснив Джона к краю.  
— Я спать, — пробормотал он. — Если хочешь, оставайся здесь. Стул только поставь рядом с кроватью, чтобы не упасть.  
— Но… что если кто-то попробует зайти? 

— Твоя комната напрямую связана с моей. Наружная дверь заперта. Если постучатся — уйдешь к себе, ты вроде умеешь быть бесшумным, если нужно. И потом… я не так наивен, Сноу, чтобы полагать, что обо мне все еще не пошли слухи. Другое дело, что в этом штабе творится такой бардак, что слухов хватает и без меня…  
— Вам все равно, что о вас говорят за спиной?

Станнис помедлил.  
— Наверное, нет, Сноу. Я бы предпочел, чтобы мои подчиненные обсуждали мои профессиональные качества, а не постель. Но человек так устроен — ему приятнее копаться в чужом грязном белье. Обо мне всю жизнь говорят всякую дрянь за спиной, Джон, в том числе те, кто подобострастно заглядывает в глаза, когда я оказываюсь поблизости. Так какая разница, обсуждают мою семейную жизнь или сомнительные армейские развлечения в отсутствие женщин?

Джон улыбнулся.  
— Мне кажется, вы не променяли бы привлекательного мужчину и на десяток красивых женщин, генерал. Так что дело не в отсутствии.  
«Я не променял бы конкретно тебя… пожалуй, ни на кого» — подумалось Станнису.  
— Ложись спать, Сноу. Завтра рано вставать.

***

Станнис помнил, как незадолго до начала войны нехотя согласился составить Селисе и Ширен компанию в кинотеатре. Шел совершенно дурацкий фильм — неправдоподобная война, неправдоподобная любовь — и, да, совершенно неправдоподобные прощания.

Жизнь не кинозал со скамейками, экраном и черно-белой выдумкой на нем. В жизни прощания скомканны, и даже сложно вспомнить момент, когда последний раз видел человека, с которым было так жалко расставаться. Послевоенный бардак, сборы частей, проверка и учет, распределение по вагонам, составам… не так уж и много времени на то, чтобы покинуть земли некогда свободного и цельного Риверленда, по последнему соглашению о разделе принадлежащие Вестленду. Не так уж и много времени, следовательно — спешка, суета, которые Станнис терпеть не мог, ибо подобная атмосфера вела к беспорядку. Последняя близость Станниса и Джона была совершенно незапоминающейся — больше для того, чтобы расслабиться и поскорее забыться сном, чем для того, чтобы получить и доставить настоящее чувственное удовольствие. Последние моменты, проведенные вместе, Станнис и Джон были поглощены предотъездными хлопотами, и даже поговорить толком было некогда, да как-то и не хотелось. А теперь…

Теперь Станнис отдал бы многое, чтобы снова поговорить с Джоном. Чтобы снова увидеть его.

Если раньше было легко смириться со своей не слишком приятной жизнью, с постоянно мешающей женой и ее невыносимым жасминовым запахом, со скучной в отсутствие войны работой и истинным одиночеством — ни одного понимающего человека вокруг, то теперь… Теперь все это вызывало у Станниса отвращение, почти физическое ощущение раздражения, похожее на аллергию. Только что была война, пусть и не слишком успешная — потеряли кусок Риверленда, пусть и не слишком простая — случалось много неприятных инцидентов, перебои с провиантом, одеждой, оружием, а ведь от таких простых вещей порой зависит больше, чем от солдатской отваги. Только что была война, и был штаб, и военные советы, и каждый день требовалось контактировать с людьми — куда больше, чем в мирное время, и каждый день требовалось принимать решения, важные и не очень. Только что всегда рядом был Джон…

Станнис теперь подолгу засиживался в воинской части, занимаясь скучной кабинетной работой, только чтобы не идти домой. Когда он приходил, Селиса встречала его неприязненным взглядом, а Ширен уже спала. Станнис вспоминал слова Джона о том, что ему, Станнису, следовало бы наладить контакт с дочерью… Но Станнис не видел способа общаться с Ширен в обход Селисы, не видел, о чем он мог бы поговорить со своей дочерью. Станнис прекрасно помнил, как ему в детстве не хватало родительского внимания, и понимал, что и Ширен, вполне возможно, не хватает материнской любви и отцовской заботы. Но он говорил себе, что не в его силах что-то изменить — и в итоге даже не пытался. 

Жизнь Станниса стала не просто пустой — она стала отвратительной, порой даже невыносимой. Вечерами Станнис порой уходил в ванную комнату и представлял себе, как Джон обхватывает губами его член или наклоняется, ложится грудью на стол, прогибаясь в пояснице. Станнис представлял, как в его руке постепенно твердеет член Джона, как Джон лежит на спине, раздвинув ноги, и ожидающе смотрит, или вспоминал, как за тазовые косточки Джона удобно дергать на себя, насаживая резкими движениями… Эти воспоминания приводили к качественной мастурбации, но после разрядки неизменно накатывала тоска. Потому что Джона не было рядом, потому что рядом была только Селиса — нежеланная женщина, нелюбимая супруга, неинтересный собеседник.

Станнис порой всерьез подумывал о разводе. Да, тогда никто бы не мешал, но и эта гложущая тоска человека, знающего, что бывает ИНАЧЕ, никуда бы не ушла. 

Станнис порой подумывал разыскать Джона — но знал, что скорее всего Джон сейчас в Нордленде, а даже если нет… что связывает их теперь, когда Джон больше не солдат и не обязан подчиняться приказам генерала? Что связывает их теперь, когда Джон — студент-медик, а Станнис — кабинетный вояка, сидящий безвылазно в воинской части и держащий в руках вместо оружия перьевую ручку для подписи никому не нужных бумаг? Что Станнис теперь может предложить Джону, которого наверняка окружают красивые девушки — «ты будешь тайком время от времени приезжать в дешевую гостиницу и подставлять мне там свою задницу»?

— В чем ИСТИНА, Станнис? — спрашивал сам себя генерал и не мог дать себе по-настоящему честного ответа.


	2. Джон

Брезентовый рюкзак за плечами был легок, почти невесом по сравнению с армейским снаряжением, от которого Джон не успел отвыкнуть даже за месяцы пребывания в личном услужении генерала Баратеона. И на душе было возмутительно легко. Словно и не было тряски в поезде, словно и не было войны, словно и не было необходимости скрывать свой приезд от Кейтилин. Был только родной Нордленд, родной Винтерфелл, а где-то рядом — родные… ну ладно, не родные, но все же братья и сестры. Джон шел быстрыми шагами, лавируя в привокзальной толпе, еще не зная толком, куда лучше всего направиться в дневное время суток — имеет ли смысл заходить к Ридам, есть ли кто-нибудь дома? Или же, никуда не заходя, подойти к школе, где учились в разных классах дети Кейтилин, и ждать?

— Джон! — немного запыхавшийся женский голос. — Куда так торопишься?  
Джон обернулся и немного растерянно улыбнулся, узнав дочь Хоуленда.  
— Мира. Не стоило, правда…  
— Не умничай. У меня все равно сданы экзамены. Пойдем, — она кивнула в направлении ближайшей трамвайной остановки, — тебе надо поесть и отдохнуть после долгой дороги.

«Отдохнуть после долгой дороги». Эти слова звучали для Джона как музыка — безумно давно последний раз кто-то заботился о его отдыхе.

— Мне бы успеть повидать своих, — «до возвращения Кейтилин с работы», подумал, но не стал добавлять Джон. — После школы, желательно.  
— Успеешь, — Мира только махнула рукой. — Что, соскучился по родному городу?  
— Еще бы, — улыбнулся Джон. 

— Вроде давно в Штормленде, а ведь все равно скучаешь. Не нравится тебе там?  
— Там неплохо. Если бы не война и не правительственная риторика объединения, я был бы доволен, что живу в Пределе.  
— Мы все очень рады, что ты вернулся с войны живым, — тепло улыбнулась Мира. — Мы волновались за тебя, Джон.

«А Кейтилин, должно быть, молилась, чтобы я поймал пулю-другую. Робб умер, Эддард умер… а я все еще жив».

— Надолго к нам? — продолжила Мира.  
— Уезжаю через неделю. Хочу продолжить учебу.  
— Так нравится психиатрия? 

Джон дернул плечом.  
— Знания, которые мне нужны, я могу получить и сам. Но чтобы получить возможность практиковать — нужен диплом академии.

Психология была Джону определенно ближе, чем психиатрия, но единственным способом профессионально изучать психологию было поступление на философский факультет, а туда могли взять лишь благодаря влиятельным родственникам — выпускники философского не писали трактаты о смысле жизни, но зачастую шли на госслужбу, в политику, занимались государственной идеологией и пропагандой. Пришлось учиться на врача, несмотря на то, что медицина как таковая была от Джона довольно-таки далека. 

В начале обучения Джон проходил общие медицинские предметы, учился не кривить нос в моргах, не отворачиваться на вскрытиях, а летом проходил практику, состоявшую в основном в заполнении медицинской документации — к больным студентов не подпускали. Джон терпеливо ждал специализации. И незадолго до войны дождался.

Его учили совершенно не тому, что он хотел знать. Он хотел знать, как помогать людям, как лечить их. Его учили тому, как их обезвреживать, изолировать от общества. Ему рассказывали про больных на голову маньяков, которых вместо тюрем отправляли в психбольницы, и о городских сумасшедших, появлявшихся в общественных заведениях в исподнем и нарушавших размеренное течение жизни посетителей. Ему ни разу за весь период обучения не упомянули ни одного примера клинического случая, где человек обратился бы к психиатру за помощью добровольно. Джон чувствовал, что из него делают не доктора, но хладнокровного палача, который будет не задумываясь ставить пациентам перечеркивающие их дальнейшую жизнь диагнозы и назначать уколы и капельницы с тяжелыми препаратами, лишающими способности думать, до предела замедляющими движения и речь, медленно, но верно уничтожающими личность.

Стиснув зубы, Джон продолжал обучение. Джон слушал преподавателей, со многим не соглашался, но записывал лекции, чтобы получить хорошую оценку на экзамене. Джон часто просиживал вечера напролет в библиотеке, пытаясь получить альтернативное мнение о том, о чем ему рассказывали преподаватели. Изредка, но все же ему удавалось.

Однажды преподаватель, усталая немолодая женщина, рассказывала о подлежащих лечению в закрытых отделениях сексуальных девиациях — садизму, педофилии, некрофилии, зоофилии, инцесту, эксгибиционизму и гомосексуализму. Она говорила о гомосексуальных мужчинах (почему-то не о женщинах, отметил тогда Джон), как о больных, опасных для общества людях. И Джон, прежде вообще не размышлявший на эту тему, впервые задумался — почему? Раньше он думал, что все дело в гомосексуальных изнасилованиях — но признанные невменяемыми маньяки-насильники представляли собой отдельный случай во всех учебниках. Но что может оказаться опасного в том, что два взрослых человека по взаимному согласию вступают в близость? Джон понимал, что в обществе тема секса в принципе табуирована, но ведь это не делает преступниками всех, кто занимается чем-то подобным? Мужчину и женщину, не вступивших в брак, но вступивших в половое сношение, могли осудить, но не отправить в психбольницу или тюрьму. Конечно, Джону казалось странным, что мужчины могли предпочитать женщинам других мужчин, но всего лишь странным — не более того. 

Будучи призванным, Джон понял следующее — зачастую в закрытых мужских обществах, построенных не столько на законе, сколько на силе, секс между двумя мужчинами считается одним из способов установления иерархии, утверждения физического преимущества — и остается безнаказанным. Тот, из кого «сделали девочку» не сможет никому об этом пожаловаться, а если и попробует — получит в лучшем случае насмешку и презрение. Получалось, что мужчина, имевший добровольный секс с другим мужчиной, наказуем, а тот, кто изнасиловал более слабого в армии или тюрьме, остается безнаказанным. С присущей ему наблюдательностью, Джон замечал, что кроме вполне товарищеских отношений и подразумевающей равенство вражды во взводе существуют отношения власти и подчинения, унижения слабых в угоду сильным. Он замечал это по слухам, обрывкам разговоров и взглядам, самодовольству одних и затравленности других. К счастью, такие ситуации были редкостью — и все же имели место. Джону оставалось только надеяться, что его это не коснется.

— Может, ну его, этот трамвай, пешком пойдем? Эй, Джон, ты что, заснул?

Джон немного виновато взглянул на Миру — и в то же время был благодарен ей, что она не расспрашивает его о том, что сейчас занимает его мысли.  
— Прости, задумался. Да, конечно, пойдем.

Они шли и молчали, и Джон был рад, что Мира дает ему возможность побыть в своих мыслях. Казалось, позади была не одна неделя для того, чтобы все обдумать, переосмыслить свои воспоминания о прошедшей войне — и все же в организационных хлопотах все забывалось, становилось не до того, и только трясясь в старом вагоне Джон смог будто бы остановиться, задуматься, потратить время на размышления. А поразмыслить было о чем.

Впервые Джон осознал, что может стать не только врачом в психиатрической клинике, но и пациентом — ибо добровольно и неоднократно спал со своим генералом и даже мог получать от этого удовольствие. Значит, его, Джона, могли бы счесть гомосексуалистом, то есть психически больным. Раньше Джон и подумать не мог, что его это коснется. Но когда Джон вспоминал генерала…

Расплывчатый образ возник в голове Джона: высокий рост, худощавое тело, выступающие скулы, глубоко посаженные глаза, тяжелая челюсть. Даже черты генерала вкупе с выражениями его лица при самой первой встрече сказали Джону о многом, а уж после представилась возможность изучить генерала еще лучше, в том числе в тех аспектах, познание которых ну никак не входило в изначальные планы Джона. 

Генерал Баратеон был жестким, бескомпромиссным человеком с тяжелым характером. Он был интересен Джону как личность и, как бы цинично это ни звучало, как совокупность психологических проблем, комплексов, защитных механизмов. Детские обиды, тяжелые ситуации, в которые Станнис попадал не раз за свою жизнь, жажда справедливости и порядка, борьба между долгом и собственными интересами — все это накладывало отпечаток на характер генерала, на его поведение. И, конечно, нехватка любви. Патологическая нехватка любви, приводящая к комплексу неполноценности.

Джону это было знакомо до боли. Он и сам с раннего детства чувствовал себя ущербным, обделенным материнской любовью и постоянно, за все получающим от Кейтилин упреки и недовольства — но у него был Эддард, которого Джон долгое время считал отцом, были братья и сестры, которые относились к Джону неплохо, была одно время любимая девушка по имени Игритт. У генерала не было никого. Джон знал, что генерала бы разгневало чье-то непрошеное сочувствие — и все же сочувствовал.

Если Джон мог ожидать от армии того, что однажды кто-нибудь, кто окажется сильнее, захочет унизить его, заставив взять в рот — то того, что произошло в действительности, Джон и представить себе не мог. Суровый генерал с жесткими, бескомпромиссными, правильными взглядами возбудился от простых прикосновений Джона к его плечам. Это дало Джону повод задуматься — а действительно ли он так хорошо, как ему кажется, знает людей, если не мог предвидеть такого исхода? Он очень отчетливо увидел желание в глазах генерала, отчаянное желание человека, который слишком давно не чувствовал ласковых прикосновений. Он столь же отчетливо увидел растерянность генерала, который не мог и помыслить, что возжелает своего подчиненного. И он сдался. Джону уже доводилось ранее ласкать девушку — Игритт была из тех, кого порицают за неподчинение общественным нормам, и она совсем не возражала против плотских утех до заключения брака. Ласкать мужчину оказалось не сложнее, разве что не покидало чувство какой-то неправильности, которое, впрочем, Джон списал на вбитые в его голову с детства общественные нормы. Да, когда Джон вылизывал Игритт там, он возбуждался и сам, а доставление удовольствия другому мужчине в первый раз не возбудило Джона. И все же — Джон не чувствовал себя ни грязным, ни униженным, напротив, ему было приятно то, какую реакцию он способен вызвать у обычно хладнокровного генерала. 

И если тот вечер, первый их вечер можно было считать чем-то вроде еще одной формы благодарности Джона своему генералу — то на следующий вечер Джон возбудился и сам, он отчетливо это помнил. Да, можно было оправдываться — мол, это все от физического воздействия, тут любому после долгого воздержания будет все равно, чья рука берется за его член. Но объективная ИСТИНА была в том, что Джон возбудился от прикосновений мужских рук.

Когда генерал велел Джону перевернуться на живот, Джону стало не по себе — «седьмое пекло, он все-таки хочет это сделать». Джон считал довольно странным извращением получение удовольствия путем засовывания члена в прямую кишку — другие виды секса казались ему гораздо логичнее. Рот хотя бы по своей природе приспособлен к тому, чтобы туда попадало что-либо извне. Джон попытался успокоиться и продумать, какую реакцию может вызвать его сопротивление хотя бы в мягкой, вербальной форме, вроде простого «не надо». Мог ли генерал взять его силой? Вряд ли. Разозлиться, напомнить — знай свое место, пригрозить отправить на фронт? Нет, на генерала Баратеона это не походило, определенно. Дело было в другом, смекнул Джон. Влечение — тоже своего рода слабость, желая кого-либо, становишься уязвимым. Когда желанный партнер отказывает в сексуальном контакте, остаешься ни с чем и можешь почувствовать себя попросту жалким, а уж если за долгие годы привык быть нелюбимым и нежеланным… После такого, скорее всего, генерал затаил бы обиду, начал бы больше закрываться от Джона, высказывать по любому поводу свое недовольство, срываться. И этого было бы уже не исправить после, даже если бы Джон на следующий день пришел и выразил желание отдаться ему, осадок от отказа остался бы еще надолго. И Джон сдался, снова. Он не собирался притворяться, будто ему хорошо, он просто собирался потерпеть. Игритт, увидев, что Джон в постели не проявляет никакого энтузиазма, спросила бы, в чем дело. Но Джон знал, что генерал так не сделает — чтобы он обратил внимание на эмоции Джона, нужно было как минимум разрыдаться. Так могла бы повести себя в подобной ситуации юная впечатлительная девушка — но никак не солдат.

«Памятка жертвам сексуального насилия», на которую невесть как наткнулся однажды в библиотеке Джон, гласила, что, если сопротивление бесполезно, лучше всего на время отринуть гордость и сделать все, чтобы уменьшить наносимый своему здоровью вред, а уже потом, когда все будет кончено, приложить все усилия, чтобы привлечь насильника к ответственности. И, несмотря на то, что генерал не был насильником, а Джон — совсем уж беззащитной жертвой, в совете все равно имелся здравый смысл. Так что пришлось поспособствовать — помочь с поиском смазки, посильнее раскрыться, даже расслабиться, обеспечивая легкость введения.

Разумеется, собственный физический и психологический дискомфорт уменьшить было не так просто. Прикосновения пальцев внутри отзывались неприятными саднящими ощущениями, Джону казалось, будто его вывернули наизнанку. Введя свой член, генерал начал вколачиваться резко и грубо, и Джону оставалось только, зажмурившись и вцепившись зубами в подушку, ждать, когда все это кончится.

Джон видел, что генералу понравилось, и понимал, что они сделают это еще не раз. Джон научился впоследствии лучше расслабляться, не только физически — расслабляя мышцы, но и психологически — начиная воспринимать все это легче. Джон уже не помнил, когда он впервые с удивлением заметил, что ему может быть приятно проникновение, что некоторые движения генерала отзывались внутри удовольствием, и даже порой довольно ярким.

Джон вдруг со стыдом обнаружил, что от этих воспоминаний к его паху приливает кровь. Мира шла рядом с ним, погруженная в свои мысли, и не обращала на него никакого внимания. Джон выдохнул, стараясь отвлечься и успокоить эрекцию. 

«Мда, рядом со мной идет милая привлекательная девушка, а у меня встает, когда я думаю о том, что со мной делал генерал».

— Извини, что молчал всю дорогу, — сказал Джон, когда они подходили к дому, где жили Риды.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулась Мира. — Я же понимаю, тебе есть, о чем поразмыслить.

«Да уж».

Отдохнуть с дороги, как планировала Мира, Джон не успевал, а уж о том, чтобы нагреть воды и вымыться, не могло быть и речи. Зато успел наскоро перекусить, за что был безмерно благодарен Мире, и отправился к школе, где учились Старки, по пути почти незаметно для себя переходя на бег. О своем намерении приехать Джон написал только Ридам — он не хотел, чтобы о его приезде знала Кейтилин. Поэтому для младших Старков его внезапное появление стало бы сюрпризом, причем, как надеялся Джон, все-таки приятным. Джон понимал, что у Рикона, скорее всего, уроки уже кончились, но остальных надеялся застать.

Прозвенел пронзительный школьный звонок. Джон пришел как раз незадолго до окончания последнего урока, успел. Все столпились возле гардероба, стоял шум. Джон жадно вглядывался в лица — нет, не те, все не те… Наконец растрепанная темноволосая девочка-подросток, лавируя в толпе, сбежала по крутым ступенькам, обогнав всех и преодолев последние четыре прыжком. Она почти промчалась мимо него…

— Арья!   
— Джон! — сестренка бросилась ему на шею. — Я знала, я знала, я знала, что ты приедешь, когда кончится эта ваша дурацкая война! Я знала, что ты вернешься! Знала! Почему ты не писал, а? Мы тут с ума сходим, мама говорит, что рядовые там гибнут пачками, а мы даже не знаем, призвали тебя или нет! Решили, что если бы не призвали, ты бы приехал сюда, правда, Джон?

— Да, — только и выдохнул он. Арья обняла его еще крепче.  
— Как я рада… как я рада, что ты вернулся!

Кто-то возмутился и толкнул их плечом — Джон немного вернулся в реальность и понял, что неплохо бы выйти в школьный двор, чтобы не толпиться.

— Ты так и пойдешь на улицу? — спросил Джон. — Холодно же.   
— Куртка в портфеле, — пояснила Арья. — Мама ругается, говорит, мнется, а мне плевать, не хочу толпиться в гардеробе.

Арья выбежала на улицу, и Джон последовал за ней.  
— Так ты теперь ветеран войны, крутой вроде как?  
«Да уж, не то слово. Ветеран. Да что там, просто герой».

Джон ничего не сказал, лишь усмехнулся.  
— Арья? — красивая, одетая с иголочки рыжеволосая девушка подошла к ним. — Боги, Джон! 

Санса была, как обычно, сдержанна — она легко обняла Джона и невесомо поцеловала его в щеку.   
— Я рада, что ты вернулся. Но почему не написал?  
— Ты же знаешь, мои отношения с мамой оставляют желать лучшего. Я не хочу, чтобы она знала про мой приезд.

— Джон, — Санса укоризненно взглянула на него. — С родителями так нельзя. Я знаю, что мама бывает к тебе строга, но…  
— Скажи, Санса, она скучала по мне — хоть немного? — перебил ее Джон.  
— Ну… Она не всегда показывает свои чувства, — дипломатично выразила свою мысль Санса. — Но я уверена, ей тебя не хватало. Как может быть иначе, она же твоя мать, она заботилась о тебе с раннего детства…

Джон поморщился.  
— Просто не говори ей, хорошо?

Санса вздохнула и покачала головой. В ее взгляде читалось осуждение.  
— Бран еще в школе? — спросил Джон. Санса и Арья переглянулись.  
— Его придется немного подождать, — сказала наконец Санса. Не нужно было увлекаться психологией, чтобы заметить, что сестры что-то недоговаривают.

— Что-то случилось?  
— Он повредил ногу, — опустив взгляд, сказала Арья. — Неудачно упал. И… в общем, мама думает, что ему помогли, но он не сознается. Она просто с ума сходит.

Джон опустил взгляд тоже.  
— Давно? — тихо спросил он.  
— Полтора года. У вас тогда еще даже война не началась.  
— То есть… Это не вылечить?  
— Нет. Видимо, нет. Теперь он ходит с костылем, поэтому всегда ждет после школы, когда схлынет основная толпа.

Джон бросил взгляд на школьное здание, впервые так остро осознавая, сколько же прошло времени с момента его последнего приезда в Нордленд. Винтерфелл почти не изменился, девочки выросли и похорошели, Рикон пошел в школу, а Бран… Бран стал инвалидом. Время не лечит, но и не калечит. Калечат пережитые события, а время — время просто идет, равнодушно проходит мимо.

На пороге школы появился мальчик лет тринадцати и медленно начал спускаться по ступеням, опираясь на костыль. Джон почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось. Захотелось подбежать, помочь — но Джон прекрасно знал, что этого делать нельзя. Он просто стоял и ждал.

— Привет, Джон, — непривычно глуховатым, серьезным голосом произнес Бран, подойдя ближе. — Жойен всегда говорил, что ты выживешь. Как там на фронте?

Слишком серьезен для мальчишки-подростка, подумал Джон. Слишком.

— На фронте как на фронте, — пожал плечами Джон. — Увы, Бран, у меня нет для тебя героических историй. Последние месяцы я и вовсе был денщиком.

Во взгляде Брана читалось разочарование. На секунду Джон пожалел, что не сочинил увлекательную историю, чтобы увидеть восторг в глазах младшего брата. Но лишь на секунду. Джон не хотел врать — тем более, Брану.

— Ты сейчас к Ридам? — спросил Бран. — Ты же у них живешь?  
— Да. Ты со мной? — Джон знал, что больше всех Старков Мира и Жойен любили Брана, хотя, казалось бы, он был их значительно младше. 

— Ага.  
— Я тоже с тобой, Джон! — сказала Арья. — Не выгонят же они меня, верно? А маме потом найду, что соврать — не впервой.

— Арья! — Санса укоризненно взглянула на младшую сестру. — Если бы ты меньше врала маме, у всех было бы меньше проблем — у меня, у тебя, у нее…  
— А вот и нет! — возразила Арья. — У тебя — может быть, а вот у мамы головной боли было бы точно больше. Есть вещи, о которых лучше не знать, — Арья залихватски подмигнула, Санса поморщилась.

— Санса, ты с нами? — спросил Джон.  
— Джон, извини, но мне надо идти, — Санса виновато улыбнулась. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты все-таки зайдешь и к нам, а не будешь все время таскать ребят к Ридам. Хоуленд и Жиана очень добры к нам, и, право, не стоит злоупотреблять их гостеприимством.

«Очень похожа на Кейтилин», подумалось Джону. Сдержанная, вежливая, правильная, красивая Санса. Всю жизнь все как по линеечке. Джон навряд ли захотел бы общаться с такой девушкой, не будь она его сестрой. Он посмотрел ей вслед и вдруг подумал — ведь наверняка в ее жизни не все так правильно, как ей бы того хотелось. Поговорить бы с ней подольше, приглядеться повнимательнее… 

До отъезда в Штормленд Джон помнил Сансу мечтательной наивной девочкой. Она играла с подругами, подражала Кейтилин и хотела в будущем выйти замуж за богатого и красивого мужчину, стать идеальной женой и матерью. Что-то сталось с ее мечтами теперь? Пережила разочарование, о котором никому не сказала? Возможно.

— Не обращай на нее внимания, — сказала Арья. — Она всегда была ужасной занудой. «Помиритесь с мамой», как же…  
— Она же не знает всего, — откликнулся Джон. — Как думаешь, Арья, я смогу увидеть Рикона?  
— Устроим, — улыбнулась Арья. — Мелкий будет тебе рад.  
— Не называй его так, ему уже восемь, — нахмурился Бран. Джон улыбнулся. Он снова почувствовал себя в кругу семьи.

***

— Конечно, помню, — ответил пожилой дирижер. Джон выдохнул. Он не зря прошел через это все. Не зря искал, не зря у всех спрашивал. Он сумел выйти на того, кто действительно помнит Рейегара Таргариена. — Я, правда, с того выступления о нем ничего не слышал…

— Расскажите мне о нем, — сглотнув, попросил Джон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на крыльце филармонии. 

— Интересный молодой человек, определенно талантливый, солировал на арфе, а потом почему-то перестал выступать. Длинные волосы носил — так все же не принято, я поначалу чуть было не решил, что девушка… А чем он вас так заинтересовал? Вроде, дела давние…

Джон почувствовал, что сейчас лучше не врать — без убедительной причины ему просто не получить интересующую информацию. Джону очень не хотелось говорить столь личные вещи незнакомому человеку, но он решился.

— Я его сын.

Дирижер вгляделся в черты Джона.  
— Я понимаю, это не мое дело, но ваша мать случайно не… Вот ведь память подводит, имя девушки забыл…  
— Лианна?  
— И впрямь, Лианна. Таргариен тогда сказал, помнится — эта песня для тебя, Лианна. Все девушки у нас по нему с ума сходили, а он… Так значит, это правда? У них… сын?

Джону не слишком нравились эти расспросы, но желание получить интересующую информацию пересиливало.

— Да.  
— И Рейегар ее бросил с ребенком?  
— Он умер. Она, кстати, тоже. Поэтому расскажите мне о нем. Пожалуйста. Мне это очень важно, — Джон пересилил себя, чтобы это сказать. Он чувствовал, что еще немного, и любопытство дирижера его доведет.

— О… — дирижер растерялся. — Рейегар Таргариен, он… Честно сказать, я на него злился сначала. Был большой концерт, у меня был оркестр, все так хорошо сыграли, я был ими горд… А Таргариен просто солировал со своей арфой, и за все время, что я выступал со своим оркестром, я не слышал столько аплодисментов. Девушки, вроде, плакали даже над его грустными мелодиями. Понимаете, сколько стараний нужно приложить, чтобы хорошо сыграл целый оркестр? Это же колоссальный труд и дирижера, и всех музыкантов! А тут… вышел один, сыграл… Нет, хорошо сыграл, я не спорю. Но я сначала, признаться, решил — неблагодарной толпе эффектность важнее качества. А парень он был эффектный. Красавец, волосы светлые такие… даже без желтизны, что ли, просто светлые. Я таких не видел раньше. Красил волосы он, что ли. Глаза еще какие-то необычные, я заметил, когда вблизи на него смотрел, руку ему пожимал. Руку пожимаю, а сам злюсь. И взгляд какой-то отстраненный. Ну просто настоящий музыкант, как теперь в фильмах показывают. И арфа, и мелодии такие жалобные. Конечно, тут все девушки в слезы, зал рукоплещет, все просто как с ума посходили. И он еще говорит — «Эта песня для тебя, Лиарра».

— Лианна, — поправил Джон.  
— Да, Лианна, перепутал, имена похожие. И потом Таргариен подарил ей букет синих роз. Редкость-то какая! Я сначала подумал, хорошо играет на публику. А потом, говорят, правда красивая любовная история вышла, в жизни, оказывается, такие тоже бывают. Не знаю, дошло ли там до брака — потом я о Таргариене и не слышал ничего. Такая жалость, что умер, молодой ведь еще…

— Может, где-нибудь сохранились фото с того выступления?  
— Насколько я помню, то выступление попало в газету. Наверное, там было фото. Вы поспрашивайте, в архивах филармонии должно что-нибудь найтись.  
— Я уже спрашивал.

— А вы по-другому спросите, понастойчивее. Конечно, сначала все отмахиваются от таких вопросов, кому же хочется искать, время тратить… А все-таки — что же с вашим отцом произошло? Несчастный случай? Вроде газеты читаю — ничего подобного о нем не видел…

— Спасибо за информацию, я попробую поднять архивы, — Джон поспешил вернуться в здание филармонии, где недавно закончилась репетиция, в течение которой он и дожидался дирижера.

Джон понял, куда нужно надавить. Теперь, когда он знал, что фото Рейегара было в газете двадцатилетней давности, достаточно было нужному человеку, любящему место, где он работает, позадавать вопросы о истории филармонии, и он с гордостью расскажет о давних концертах, покажет фото. Не нужно будет унижаться, рассказывая, зачем в действительности Джону понадобилась эта информация. Джона все еще передергивало с потрясающе бестактного любопытства интеллигентного и вежливого дирижера.

Джон знал, что увидев черно-белое изображение музыканта на сцене, не почувствует, что это его настоящий отец. Но Джону было важно увидеть, хотя бы так.

А после он пойдет на кладбище — в который раз смотреть на крохотную фотографию Лианны Старк на постаревшем от времени надгробии.

***

— И что же ты сделал полезного для Родины, рядовой Сноу, что рассчитываешь получить материальную помощь? — усмешка майора Торне напоминала оскал. Джон промолчал и Торне протянул руку:  
— Давай выписку, юный герой, сам посмотрю, — голос Торне так и сочился ядом. 

Чувствовалось, что к нему частенько приходят рядовые с подобными вопросами, и Джон сильно сомневался, что хоть один что-нибудь получил. Его обращение в часть было шагом отчаяния — в связи с прошедшей войной стипендии отличникам сильно урезали, и Джону пришлось подрабатывать дворником, но даже так он еле сводил концы с концами.

— «В личном услужении генерала Баратеона»? И у тебя хватило наглости явиться с этим ко мне?  
— Но первые месяцы… — попробовал возразить Джон.

— А потом тебе надоел запах пороха, верно, рядовой? Да даже если бы ты прошел через самое пекло, я бы не внес тебя в списки, зная, что потом ты нашел себе теплое местечко подальше от фронта! Будь моя воля, я бы таких тварей, как ты… — майор осекся. — Двадцать семь лет назад я воевал на Ступенях, и знаешь, сколько солдат осталось в живых из нашего взвода? Да нас косили под корень! Я рисковал своей жизнью ради процветания Штормленда!

— Почему же вы до сих пор в чине майора? — задумчиво спросил Джон, с удовольствием наблюдая, как у Торне сжались кулаки.  
— Вон отсюда. Чтобы я больше не видел тебя, генеральская подстилка!

Джон торопливо покинул кабинет. «Он ничего не знает», твердил себе Джон. «Торне ничего не знает. Он просто выругался, надеялся меня унизить. Он даже не подозревает, насколько он на самом деле прав…»

Джон выдохнул. Нет, все в порядке. Если бы Торне что-то знал, он бы использовал это, чтобы поиздеваться над Джоном подольше, а не выгнал бы его с этими словами. Если бы Торне что-то знал… Джону стало не по себе от этой мысли. 

«Хорошо, что до него не дошли слухи. Очень, очень хорошо».

Оставался один вариант. Один-единственный вариант. Внести его в списки может сам генерал.

Джон не сразу нашел нужную дверь и помедлил перед тем, как постучать.   
— Здравия желаю, ваше превосходительство.

Несколько секунд генерал Баратеон смотрел на Джона так, словно сомневался, существует ли Джон на самом деле или является видением, галлюцинацией.  
— Рядовой Сноу, — сглотнув, наконец выговорил генерал.  
— Ваше превосходительство, я… нахожусь в тяжелом материальном положении. Я обращался к майору Торне с просьбой о внесении меня в списки на получение материальной помощи участникам войны, но получил отказ. Я надеюсь, вы простите мне эту дерзость, но я хотел бы просить вас внести меня в списки.

Генерал молчал, впиваясь в Джона пристальным взглядом.  
— Ты вообще ешь, рядовой? — спросил он наконец.  
— Ну… иногда, — ответил Джон. Он понимал, что за последнее время у него стали выступать скулы, а одежда болталась на нем, как на вешалке, но не думал, что генерал придаст этому значение.  
— Подойди сюда.

Джон нерешительно подошел к столу, за которым сидел генерал. Тот достал бумажник и протянул Джону несколько помятых купюр.  
— Столовая на первом этаже.  
— Ваше превосходительство… — растерянно начал Джон.

— Я смотрю, ты отвык мне подчиняться. Помолчи и ступай в столовую. На тебя невозможно смотреть. А я пока подумаю, что делать с твоей материальной помощью, потому что все не так просто, как тебе кажется. Вернешься как поешь. Все ясно или мне повторить?  
— Слушаюсь, — спрятав деньги в карман, Джон вышел из кабинета.

В столовой он старался заказывать все самое дешевое и не слишком много, хотя, конечно, с учетом того, когда он последний раз ел, хотелось взять всего и побольше. Желудок давно сходил с ума, и макароны показались Джону пищей богов, хотя он понимал, что никакая подаваемая здесь еда не сравнится со стряпней Жианы Рид.

Джон вернулся и протянул генералу сдачу.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Сноу? Оставь себе. С учетом того, как ты экономишь, тебе хватит еще на несколько раз. Мне некогда сейчас заниматься твоей проблемой, у меня есть другие дела. Поэтому… — порывшись в ящиках стола, генерал нашел желтоватый лист бумаги и размашисто что-то написал, затем протянул Джону, — не потеряй.

Джон бросил взгляд на листок. На нем был указан адрес, время и сегодняшняя дата.

— Я могу идти? — спросил Джон.  
— Ступай.

***

Генерал открыл дверь почти сразу. Он был одет в поношенную, но все же отнюдь не домашнюю одежду — рубашку и брюки. Джон был почти уверен, что генерал ходит так по дому всегда — это было очень в его духе.

— Проходи, Сноу, — сказав это, он закрыл за Джоном дверь. Джон разулся и приготовился было пройти в комнату, но генерал подошел вплотную, стиснул в объятиях. Сквозь одежду Джон легко почувствовал его возбуждение. Да и необязательно было прижиматься, чтобы понять, что сейчас чувствует генерал — достаточно было обратить внимание, как он смотрит, и все становилось ясно. Он запустил руку в успевшие немного отрасти после войны волосы Джона, впился в его губы поцелуем — отчаянно, грубо врываясь языком в его рот, закусывая до боли нижнюю губу Джона. 

Джон не возражал, он был к такому готов, отвечал взаимностью на поцелуи, ощущая внутри какое-то странное чувство, будто что-то оборвалось — и вместе с тем так сладко; будто бросился с обрыва в воду — и несколько мгновений предвкушаешь, как разлетятся брызги. Генерал потянул его за руку в комнату, и Джон, не дожидаясь подсказок, начал раздеваться. Они молча и быстро сбрасывали с себя одежду, кидая ее куда-то не глядя. Генерал за плечо развернул Джона лицом к дивану и подтолкнул в спину. Джон забрался коленями на диван, вцепился в его спинку, прогнувшись в пояснице. Чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, он ждал. Его ануса коснулись пальцы генерала, скользкие от вазелина. Эти прикосновения были настолько же привычными, насколько и забытыми за последние месяцы. Джон почувствовал, как его возбуждают эти прикосновения внутри, это скольжение и легкое надавливание — генерал не успел забыть, куда стоит нажать, чтобы вырвать у Джона очередной прерывистый вздох. Джон закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Грань между ощущениями и эмоциями стиралась — жутковато, стыдно, не по себе, невыносимо сладко, неприлично хорошо…

Когда Джон почувствовал прикосновение члена генерала, такого твердого, он чуть подался назад, насаживаясь, и услышал, как генерал шумно выдыхает. Джон, кажется, впервые мог так остро почувствовать — и признаться самому себе — что ему не хватало этих странных, но острых ощущений. Джон вцеплялся в спинку дивана до побелевших костяшек, каждый рывок дарил ощущения на грани удовольствия и боли. Джон почувствовал, как генерал ускоряется, дышит тяжелее, вбивается еще сильнее, чем прежде. Джон зажмурился, непроизвольно закусил обивку дивана. Вернулся привычный страх, приходивший всегда, когда с чувствительными участками его тела обращались чересчур импульсивно и грубо. Но все оборвалось — в очередной раз глубоко засадив Джону, генерал кончил и, немного помедлив, извлек член.

— Отойди, — все еще тяжело дыша, попросил генерал. Джон отошел в сторону, генерал разложил диван и, не застилая, лег на спину, затем приглашающе похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Джон улегся тоже. Они еще немного помолчали.

— По поводу твоего вопроса, Джон, — генерал на удивление быстро переключился после явно долгожданной разрядки. — Этот Торне довольно склочный тип для майора, и плевать он хотел на субординацию. Если кого-то без его ведома внесут в списки, он поднимет скандал. Так уже было. Сам понимаешь, я не могу рисковать своей репутацией.

Джон промолчал. Все-таки нет. Все-таки генерал бессилен ему помочь. Он просто воспользовался ситуацией Джона, чтобы снова заполучить его. Не то чтобы Джон об этом жалел, конечно… Да и неожиданностью это для него не стало — Джон с самого начала предполагал, что все может кончиться именно так.

— Но ты хорошо справлялся с бытом, когда был моим денщиком. Так что я могу предложить тебе работу. Не самую приятную, зато за приличные деньги. Будешь здесь убираться и готовить, помогать мне с бумагами и… словом, делать все, что я попрошу. У меня по-прежнему есть в этом потребность.   
— Почему бы не называть вещи своими именами, генерал? — Джон усмехнулся. 

Предложение, если отбросить социально приемлемую обертку, было довольно унизительным. «Впрочем… как будто у меня есть другой выход».

— Можешь называть меня Станнис. И обращаться на «ты». Мы больше не на войне.

Джон поднял брови. Он, кажется, никогда не задумывался, что у генерала есть имя. Что кто-то может звать его просто «Станнис».

— Прямо сейчас ты возьмешь деньги, сходишь в магазин и купишь какой-нибудь еды — на твое усмотрение. И приготовишь ужин. Ты понятия не имеешь, как давно мне последний раз готовили вкусный ужин.  
— А… — Джон сглотнул, прежде чем обратиться на «ты» — уж больно это было непривычно, — ты не думаешь, что за тобой следят и все это может кончиться весьма плачевно?

— Я не указывал в официальных документах информацию о том, куда я переехал после развода с Селисой. Единственные, кому не составит труда меня найти — служащие ведомства государственной безопасности. Я не давал им повода себя в чем-либо заподозрить, к тому же, личная жизнь граждан немного не по их части.

— Не уверен, — пробормотал Джон, ему все еще было не по себе от всего, что произошло за день. — Мне кажется, нужно быть осторожнее… Станнис, — это имя удалось выговорить, лишь поборов себя, и то не покидало странное, непривычное чувство.

— Сноу, не держи меня за идиота. Я не первый год в структурах, я знаю, что делаю. Закон — более гибкая вещь, чем мне бы того хотелось, но порой это играет мне на руку. Поскольку есть вещи, более важные, чем закон.

Джон удивился даже не тому, что генерал способен жертвовать законопослушностью в своих интересах, а тому, что он готов спокойно это признать. 

— Справедливость? — поинтересовался Джон.  
— Да. Разве справедливо было бы отправить такого человека, как ты, гнить в психиатрическую клинику, бок о бок с психопатами и недоумками? Закон, предписывающий подобную глупость, стоило бы изменить, но это не в моих силах. И не в моих интересах ему подчиняться.

Джон опустил взгляд. «Такого человека, как ты». Эта простая фраза из уст генерала польстила Джону больше, чем любой из комплиментов, которые ему когда-либо говорили.

— А как же соседи? — спросил Джон. — Придется сталкиваться с ними на лестнице, у них могут возникнуть вопросы.  
— Соври что-нибудь. Скажи, что ты мой внебрачный сын, в конце концов.

Джона передернуло. Он предпочитал забывать, что Станнис вполне себе годился ему в отцы. Они еще немного помолчали.

— Скажи мне, Джон… Ты всерьез хочешь тратить свою жизнь, работая психиатром? С твоими талантами тебя взяли бы в гос. безопасность.  
— С талантами — возможно, но не с любовью к правде и справедливости, — усмехнулся Джон. — Я не выдержу, если из-за меня кто-то высказавший открыто свое недовольство политикой Штормленда попадет за решетку.  
— Ты помогал мне, Джон. Ты смог убедить маршала, если помнишь. Неужели ты не способен помочь себе? Ты умный, способный парень, неужели ты не устроишь свою жизнь?

Джон немного помолчал.  
— Я хотел помогать людям — когда-то. Сейчас я вижу, что все не так, как я себе представлял. Я хочу… что-то изменить.  
— Ты ничего не изменишь, став обычным врачом-психиатром. Ты не изменишь даже жизнь своих пациентов. Ты думаешь, я стремлюсь к власти для того, чтобы иметь деньги и злоупотреблять своим влиянием?

— Я знаю, что это не так… Станнис, — «еще нескоро я привыкну произносить его имя». — Ты хочешь изменить законы. Восстановить справедливость, которая для тебя не пустой звук. Навести порядок, уничтожить коррупцию в армейской верхушке. Но я… я хочу другого. Изменить людей. Заставить их иначе взглянуть на все, что их окружает, помочь разобраться с проблемами восприятия. Я понимаю всю утопичность своих желаний, но если мне удастся изменить хотя бы одного человека…  
«Тебя» — почему-то подумалось Джону. Станнис нахмурился, словно смог прочитать его мысли.

— Кажется, я просил тебя сходить в магазин и приготовить ужин, Сноу. Я понимаю твое желание отсрочить возвращение к своим обязанностям, и все-таки, если не поторопишься, нам останется мало времени на сон.

***

От резкого звука дверного звонка Джон вздрогнул. Он знал, что Станнис не стал бы звонить — у генерала были ключи. Джон прислушался и задумался. Было похоже, что нажали нерешительно, будто палец дрогнул на кнопке звонка. После была пауза. Нажали снова, чуть подольше. Звук прервался. Еще дольше, прерываясь и возобновляясь. На смену нерешительности звонившего будто бы пришло отчаяние. Джон не знал, могли ли ребята из ведомства гос. безопасности так успешно притворяться растерянным подростком. Очень тихо, на цыпочках он подошел к двери и глянул в глазок.

За дверью стояла девочка в драпированном коричневом пальто. Не нужно было приглядываться, чтобы заметить, что ее лицо обезображено следами от серой хвори.

Джон больше не раздумывал.  
— Привет, Ширен, — сказал он, открыв дверь. Девочка изумленно взглянула на него.  
— Кто вы?  
— Зови меня Джон. Мы с твоим отцом вместе служили. Он, должно быть, скоро вернется.

Ширен уставилась на него недоверчиво. Джон вздохнул.  
— Мама рассказывала тебе много страшных историй про незнакомых мужчин, и сейчас ты их вспоминаешь, так?

Глаза Ширен округлились еще больше.  
— Вы что, маг? — вырвалось у нее.  
— Нет. Просто немного разбираюсь в психологии. Ширен, я уверен, что Станнис хотел бы тебя видеть. Чтобы не пугать тебя, я могу… ну, например, пустить тебя в квартиру и уйти. Согласна?

По смене выражений лица Ширен, по ее взгляду Джон будто бы действительно смог прочитать ее мысли — и пожалел об этом. Страх перед мужчинами, внушенный матерью, уже не первый раз вошел в конфликт с комплексом неполноценности. Девочка 15 лет — все психологические прелести подросткового возраста — одинокая, без друзей, так рано отчаявшаяся стать однажды кем-то любимой… Она раздумывала, что если этот незнакомый парень окажется маньяком-насильником, из тех, которыми пугала ее мать, то возможно, это будет ее единственный шанс почувствовать себя желанной и единственный опыт интимной близости, о которой так часто задумываются подростки.

Впервые Джон понял, что копаться в психике взрослых стремящихся к власти мужчин проще и приятнее, чем в психологии девочек-подростков. Потому что у подростков увидишь порой такое, от чего сердце будет кровью обливаться.

— Не надо, — сказала Ширен. — Можете не уходить. Я зайду и подожду отца.

Джон впустил ее, закрыл за ней дверь.  
— Глупо это говорить, но… вообще-то твоя мама была не так уж и неправа. Я действительно не причиню тебе зла, но все-таки доверять незнакомым людям любого пола, особенно тем, которые сильнее тебя — не следует. Просто… есть много различных вещей, которые с тобой могут сделать плохие люди, и даже более жестоких, чем то, о чем тебя предупреждала мать. Не хочу тебя пугать, просто прими это к сведению, — говоря об этом, Джон с болью вспоминал главу из учебника по судебной психиатрии. Там была не только душераздирающая история, но и фото маньяка по кличке Свежеватель, живьем сдиравшего кожу со своих жертв. Лицо с фото как-то являлось Джону, вроде бы не слишком впечатлительному, в кошмарах — патлы темных волос, безумный оскал и невозможно светлая радужка. В учебниках говорилось, что его так и не поймали — он просто залег на дно. Джон вовсе не хотел поучать Ширен — но девочка не должна была доверять всем подряд лишь потому, что мать не объяснила ей, что бывают более страшные, чем изнасилование, вещи, которые могут сделать жестокие люди — а значит, есть много веских причин быть осторожной.

Ширен промолчала. Ей явно было не по себе.  
— Будешь чай? — спросил Джон. Девочка кивнула. — А что-нибудь посерьезнее?

Ширен взглянула на него удивленно.  
— Нет, я не про алкоголь, — рассмеялся Джон. — Я про еду. Вдруг ты голодна.  
— Да. Было бы хорошо.  
— Есть вчерашний суп. Могу что-нибудь быстренько приготовить.  
— Какой суп?  
— Лапша, мясо, овощи.  
— Давайте.  
— Можешь на ты, а то я чувствую себя старым, — усмехнулся Джон.  
— А сколько тебе?

— Двадцать, — произнося это, Джон вдруг вспомнил, что через неделю его день рождения. Прошлый день рождения Джон провел на фронте и чисто случайно вспомнил приближении этой даты, задумавшись — а помнит ли хоть кто-нибудь еще. Нордленд тогда казался безумно далеким, потеряв связь со Старками и Ридами, Джон понятия не имел, что с ними сейчас, ему казалось, будто они в каком-то другом мире — где-то, где нет войны.  
— А мне почти шестнадцать.

В замке заворочался ключ, когда Джон включал газ и ставил на плиту кастрюлю с супом. Вскоре Станнис заглянул на кухню.

— Сноу, какого… Ширен?  
— Папа.

Джон обернулся и увидел, как Станнис замер, не зная, что сказать.  
— Что-то случилось, Ширен? — наконец, спросил он.

Девочка потупила взгляд.  
— Поссорилась с матерью? — предположил Джон. Ширен кивнула.  
— Папа, я… Ты сам оставил мне адрес, помнишь? Я подумала, что могу прийти…

— Да, — Станнис немного помолчал. — Все правильно. Завтра я договорюсь, чтобы тебя никто не искал. Ты можешь остаться здесь.  
— Спасибо, — Джону показалось, что Ширен готова расплакаться. Будто она не верила до последнего, что отец ее примет.

Джон вдруг задумался — что ему делать теперь, после счастливого воссоединения отца и дочери? По правде признаться, ни один вариант его не устраивал. Уйти? Снова забыть о том, как это — есть более одного раза в день? Уйти, чтобы Станнис связывал его уход с появлением Ширен, подсознательно винил ее в этом? Остаться? В тесноте, да не в обиде? Чтобы подарить Ширен очередное разочарование — а как не разочароваться, когда этот парень, старше ее всего на пять лет, так по-доброму отнесшийся к ней и пробудивший в ней самой доброе, дружелюбное отношение, окажется любовником ее отца?

— Сноу, у тебя суп перекипит.

***

Джон посмотрел на часы. Было немного за полночь.

«С днем рождения, Джон».

Он сидел на кухне и читал учебник, готовясь к завтрашнему дню. Но буквы все меньше хотели складываться в слова, а слова — обретать смыслы.

Это не может длиться долго. Втроем, в одной квартире, и Ширен, хоть и не задает вопросов, явно недоумевает, почему папин боевой товарищ не собирается уезжать. Она совсем не против присутствия Джона, просто происходящее выбивается из ее представлений о мире. И, если она узнает правду — выбьется совсем.

Это не может длиться долго. Когда по вечерам, после того, как засыпает Ширен, Станнис запирается с Джоном в ванной, включая воду, чтобы точно ничего не было слышно снаружи. Это должно однажды надоесть и самому Станнису.

Это должно однажды кончиться. Джон не собирался вечно терпеть отношения власти и подчинения, он хотел снова стать свободным. Джон не собирался вечно терпеть, что на нем срывают злость — зачастую это было попросту унизительно. Джон не собирался всегда отдаваться по первому требованию, невзирая на собственные желания, и порой терпеть чересчур грубое обращение, стиснув зубы. «Генеральская подстилка», сказал майор Торне, даже не зная, насколько точно попал в цель…

Джон мог бы уйти, снова стать гордым и голодным. За последнюю неделю он уже несколько раз был к этому близок. Но Джон боялся все испортить. Он хотел выждать. Чтобы у Станниса немного наладился контакт с дочерью. Чтобы быть рядом и помочь Ширен, если что-то пойдет не так.

Джон мог бы уйти, но знал, что Станнису без него будет плохо. Все-таки их отношения в значительной степени были симбиозом. Станнису был нужен кто-то близкий, понимающий, терпеливый, вызывающий симпатию. Джон со Станнисом чувствовал себя гораздо более защищенным — но только не от самого Станниса. Джон знал, что Станнис не будет целенаправленно причинять ему боль и наносить вред. Но еще Джон знал, что Станнис может делать с ним все, что пожелает, пока Джон принимает правила игры.

Джон мог бы уйти, но и он по-своему привязался к Станнису. Джон все еще был благодарен ему, все еще хотел помочь. Джон все еще улыбался, искренне и светло, когда Станнис показывал, что ценит его, когда за язвительностью или строгостью генерала проглядывала едва уловимая нежность и грубоватая забота.

Шаги в коридоре вывели Джона из оцепенения. Он встряхнулся и снова попытался вчитаться в ускользающие строчки.

Станнис зашел на кухню, не поздоровавшись, открыл форточку и закурил.  
— Свари кофе, — бросил он Джону, — все равно не спится.

Джон молча кивнул. К такому небрежному обращению он привык, еще когда был денщиком, но сейчас это его почему-то резануло. Должно быть, всему виной недавние мысли. «Возможно, подсознательно я хочу, чтобы он убедил меня остаться — без слов, просто продемонстрировав свое истинное отношение ко мне. Но пока выходит наоборот».

Станнис затягивался и стряхивал пепел, Джон доставал турку. Время казалось растянутым, бесформенным.

— Да, кстати, — произнес вдруг Станнис, взглянув на часы, — с днем рождения, Джон.

Джон улыбнулся. Когда-нибудь он обязательно уйдет, но сейчас он хотел оставаться в этой квартире, где на диване посапывала Ширен, а на кухне курил в форточку командующий войсками Восточно-Приморского военного округа, генерал Станнис Баратеон.


End file.
